


【授权翻译】Until at last we've got it right

by Tianque



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Groundhog Day, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tianque/pseuds/Tianque
Summary: 他们一次又一次在六月四日早晨醒来。除了到街垒去，他们别无选择。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Until at last we've got it right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784017) by [Solshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solshine/pseuds/Solshine). 

巴黎迎来了1832年6月4日的清晨。城里有几个人醒过来，以为自己做了噩梦。

安灼拉往脸上泼了些温水，告诉自己这并不算什么凶兆；若李检查了一下自己是不是发烧了；古费拉克发誓再不碰酒杯，格朗泰尔发誓再不碰来路不明的酒，但他俩都不怎么认真；警探沙威从硬板床上坐起来，晃了晃身子像要抖掉肩上的灰尘，随即把这事抛在了脑后。

卜吕梅街55号的早餐桌上，珂赛特把两只水煮蛋放进父亲的盘子，轻快地问他做了什么梦，一如从前很多个早晨那样。

而冉阿让，也像通常回答这个问题一样，撒了谎。“没什么。”他微笑着说，然后喝了口咖啡。他太出神，没注意到珂赛特脸上也有同样的阴翳。

——

直到晚上开会，没人提起这个梦。马吕斯姗姗来迟。

“你看起来像见了鬼一样。”若李说，这话熟悉得让人不大舒服。

“不是鬼，”马吕斯说，他脸色苍白，神情恍惚。“是梦。我刚在街上遇到一个……昨晚梦见过的女孩。”

“多浪漫啊，”格朗泰尔眨眨眼睛称赞。其他人发出笑声，但似乎有些心不在焉。房间里奇怪地安静下来。

“不，我说真的，”马吕斯坚持道。“是同一个人。也像梦里那样，我在街上撞到她，她穿着蓝裙子……和她父亲在一起……”

“我们没时间听你说这些，马吕斯。”安灼拉语气生硬地打断了他，但并不完全是因为不耐烦。

“我也有种奇怪的……似曾相识的感觉。”弗以伊慢慢地说。“昨晚做了些不太好的梦。”

巴阿雷哼了一声，“你能梦到任何事情。我梦到我来开会，现在我来了，”他继续说，“这并不代表我就是个先知了！”

“我今天一整天都觉得怪怪的……”现在是古费拉克。

“我本来不想说的……”博须埃也说话了。

大家开始急切地互相附和，但这时格朗泰尔的声音响起来，盖过了所有人。

“我梦到了我们的革命，”他说。其他人的声音弱了下去。安灼拉盯着格朗泰尔，格朗泰尔缓缓迎住他的目光。“我们输了。”他看着安灼拉的眼睛说。

沉默。

“我死了。”一片寂静之中，热安小声地开口。

“我们都死了。”格朗泰尔的眼睛转向别处，舔了舔嘴唇。安灼拉也别过头去。“我们都死了。”

马吕斯不太高兴地叉起双臂，但什么话也没说。没人说话。

“听着，”公白飞皱着眉头说，“这不代表什么。就像巴阿雷说的，你能梦到任何事情。我们只是太焦虑了。我们现在胸有成竹，这是最——”

他突然停住，看向楼梯口。所有人都转过头去。那是伽弗洛什，他上气不接下气地环顾四周，像刚从很远的地方跑过来似的。他们都知道他要说什么。

“拉马克将军死了。”

——

剩下的时间他们都在为革命做最后的准备，屋子里热火朝天。安灼拉不允许他们谈那个梦。但没人因此闭上嘴巴，他们只要确保安灼拉听不到就好。破晓了，这一天拉马克将军的葬礼和他们的记忆如出一辙，包括筑街垒，以及国民警卫队的集结。对此大家都一声不吭，直到密探沙威出现在他们眼前。

“但他是——”博须埃开口了，但公白飞看到安灼拉向沙威走去，于是举起一只手制止了博须埃。

出乎大多数人意料，安灼拉握了握沙威的手并和他低声说了几句话。其他人装作在忙各自的事情，但警探刚一离开，他们就差蹦到领袖身上了。

“你不记得他是个密探了吗？”弗以伊大叫道。

安灼拉转向他们，眼睛很亮，嘴角带着笑。

“他不知道我们已经知道了。”他说，“我编了些情报，他会回去告诉那边的人的。现在我们先人一步了。”

男孩们明白了，朝彼此咧嘴笑起来。噩梦反而是件好事！自从早上从梦里醒过来，他们还是第一次这么振奋。

——

沙威一回来他们就抓住了他，但到下一轮进攻前才堪堪把他制服。

这回，第一个倒下的不是艾潘妮，是巴阿雷。当时安灼拉正在阻止抱着火药桶的马吕斯爬上街垒。巴阿雷也想拦住他，他大喊了一声堵在马吕斯面前，手里只有一支打光了子弹的枪。

一把刺刀深深地捅在他的锁骨下面。古费拉克击毙了攻击他的士兵，然而巴阿雷仰面重重地摔下了街垒。雨点落下的时候，火药桶已被安全地转移到了屋内，但若李还跪在呼吸急促的巴阿雷身边，徒劳地用可怜的一小把绷带为他止血。

他抬起泪眼看向高处的安灼拉，但安灼拉也无能为力。他冷着脸，水珠不断从发梢滴落。他看着第一位倒下的战士，内心沉重而冰冷。

——

其他人想杀了沙威报仇，公白飞费了很大力气才拉住他们，劝他们不要浪费弹药。后来那位老者来到街垒，安灼拉记得这个，却忘了狙击手的事。周遭情况太复杂，有太多事情要留意。好在那老人发现了。

他请求安灼拉把囚犯交给他，话还没说完安灼拉就塞给了他一支手枪。老人有点惊讶，但安灼拉实在演不下去，他刚注意到博须埃的肩膀受了伤。

身边的战士们在流血。安灼拉想到自己竟然相信一个梦，这真是傻得不能再傻了。

——

冉阿让在缪尚后面的巷子里割断了沙威的绳子。他感到莫名的熟悉，好像这一切都发生过似的。他也奇怪，已经九年不见了，这个男人却并没有想象中那么陌生。

冉阿让只是不安，而沙威却直接乱了阵脚。“你不能这样。”沙威厉声说。他刚才还在等死，一直神经紧绷。“你不能这样。我不能让你这么做。”

“离开这儿。”

“你不能……”沙威低声说。

冉阿让朝天开了一枪。

沙威在原地盯着他看了好一会儿，最后还是跌跌撞撞地后退几步，转身走了。

——

这回，出于某些原因，格朗泰尔没有喝到醉得一早上不省人事。黎明时分，他加入了朋友们的战斗。有一个士兵差点射中安灼拉的头部，格朗泰尔与他缠斗时两人一起掉下了街垒。他们暴露在枪林弹雨中，都没能活着回去。

街垒被攻破时，古费拉克死了。他替伽弗洛什挡了一枪，但没能挡下第二枪。

这次更多人是被警卫队处决的，他们一个都没放过。艾潘妮，是在尚有余温的尸体中间寻找失踪的马吕斯时被射杀的。

沙威在下水道出口等冉阿让出来，拿枪指着他，但一句话也没说。冉阿让同样沉默，他看着沙威的眼睛，好像陷入了回忆。

他是不是想起了些什么？他没有说，只是径直往前走。沙威知道自己该做什么。他目送冉阿让走远，收起了枪；而后一跃而下，落入汹涌的塞纳河中。

直到他们又一次在六月四日清晨醒来，才发觉自己并不是在做梦。


	2. Chapter 2

“我们失败，是因为人民不愿一起战斗。”安灼拉倚着桌子，对一屋子革命者说。

“这就是你的全部高见？那你应该派我做军师。”角落里的格朗泰尔说。“我第一回死掉之前就这么说过。”

安灼拉没理他。当他们慢慢明白过来发生了什么事的时候，多数人都感到恐惧、兴奋或不知所措，而格朗泰尔却似乎只觉得很好笑。对他来说，不仅好笑，还让人酒兴大发。他们正在开紧急会议，还是早上，格朗泰尔就已经快喝得像通常傍晚时那么醉了。

“枪和火药是很重要，”安灼拉继续说，“但人民的支持才是关键。我们必须在最后一天让他们明白这一点。我们得分头行动，到人们最有希望起来反抗的那几个街区去。我有任务要分配，还有些小册子给你们。”

一些人陆续离开后，格朗泰尔大摇大摆地走上前问道：“我干什么，阿波罗？”

“没你的事。”安灼拉冷冷地说。“这种事情要你没用。况且多喝一小时酒你会更没用。”

“你低估我了。”格朗泰尔大声说。“我能一整天都像现在这么没用。我练过的。”

安灼拉带着怒气转过身：“真不敢相信这种时候你还喝得下去。你明明知道会发生什么。”

格朗泰尔笑了，声音并不怎么动听。“我一直都知道。”

——

有那么几个人没法找谁比对自己的经历，警探沙威是其中一个。生平第一次，他开始怀疑自己的脑子是不是出问题了。

不，他确信自己没有问题，于是开始仔细着手调查情况。他首先在街上找了不止三个人询问日期，得到的答案都是六月四日；随后他去了圣米歇尔大街，来到印象里街垒筑起的地方。沙威确定无疑就是这里，但不得不盯着地面看来看去、满腹狐疑，因为它好像把所有来自街垒的血迹和残骸一股脑全吞掉了。他又皱着眉抬头看向一扇扇窗户，从那里扔下来的桌子、椅子和柜子似乎一夜之间又自己飞了回去。

最后沙威走向塞纳河，盯着它看。他双手背在身后，目光冷峻，肩膀紧绷。然后他微微颔首，下定了决心似的，回去继续巡逻了。

——

冉阿让陷入了沉思，怀疑这是不是某种精神错乱。自从散步回来他就心事重重，连珂赛特借口头痛钻进房间都顾不上担心。不仅如此，整个下午他也没发现其他蹊跷，比如沙威今天没来巡逻。但不管这是好事还是坏事，都没能让事情变得更明朗一点。

这次他很小心地躲过了德纳第那帮人，但还是满腹心事，以至于没注意到某个面熟的年轻人和珂赛特擦肩而过时给了她一封信。

珂赛特一直等回到家、关上卧室门，才把藏在袖子里的信掏出来。她当时有点抗拒，也犹豫过要不要把信带回来：梦到与一个心仪的男孩坠入爱河的确是件很美妙的事，但在现实中遇见他，还发现他也梦到了自己，那就是另一回事了。她原本忘了梦境最后她如何把脏兮兮马吕斯抱在怀里、血如何从他的伤口涌出；但就在昨晚，她又做了这个梦，而且是同样的结局。

除非并不是昨晚。她看到了父亲报纸上的日期，如果没记错这个梦发生在明天；况且这一点都不浪漫，根本不像那种惯常的少女的绮梦。她握着信，打量它。信封有点脏，上面只写着她的名字“珂赛特”，笔迹优雅。她心里有点恐慌，但还是拆去封口，展开了信。

_我亲爱的珂赛特：我正身处一场革命。这革命本该失败的，但上帝又给了我们一次机会。_

——

大家普遍都这么想，尽管除了马吕斯还没人说出来。因此两场败仗后缪尚里依然情绪高涨。

第二天街垒筑起时，沙威又来了，像被某种神秘力量吸引了似的。他自信十足地向那位金发领袖自荐，犹如一个熟习台词的演员。这男孩告诉了他关于补给的情况以及他们的计划。这些情报与上次相比略有不同，似乎更加戏剧化一些，但他还是记在心里，小跑着离开了。他的胸前戴了一朵三色花。

夜幕降临时，沙威被同样神秘的责任感驱使着回到了街垒——他的内心告诉他必须这么做——即使他知道自己会被认出来，会被抓住、捆起来，还会被这群眼里全是革命和正义的学生往胸口踹上几脚。

但他今晚并没有遭到这么恶狠狠的对待，因为街垒目前的情况还不错，没有人伤亡。沙威对姓名和脸孔都非常敏感，他已经能认出围在身边的一些人：安灼拉，这是自然；还有之前劝学生不要杀掉自己的公白飞，这死胡同里的人反反复复提到他们。和他一起待在屋子里的这个醉鬼只管补给和喝酒，没人喊过他的名字。只有安灼拉进来拿火药时叫过他一次，满面怒容：“格朗泰尔，如果你还要好好照看这些武器，就把瓶子给我放下。”

沙威不知道那个女孩的名字，但知道她第一次就死了，那时他还以为这都是梦。今晚她也在，只是没有像第一次那样打扮得像个男孩。她头发很长，穿着做工粗糙的裙子。她肯定犯过什么罪——啊，对了，她为谁放过哨，沙威绝对见过她。他可是认脸的行家。

他希望明天再看到这张脸时能叫出她的名字。

——

冉阿让又来了，沙威一点都不惊讶。这回安灼拉自己击毙了狙击手，但紧接着对面发起了一波凌乱的进攻。冉阿让救下了一个瘦弱的年轻人，他安然无恙，只是擦破了点皮。于是安灼拉再一次把沙威交给了他。这真的很滑稽，沙威都要发笑了。

在巷子里，他和冉阿让相对无言。就像两个熟识的战友在行军途中停下休息，而前面的路还很漫长。冉阿让走到沙威身后，割断了绳子。

“杀了我吧。”沙威头也不回地说。“别这样。我受不住。”但他心里清楚冉阿让会做什么。

冉阿让把枪口指向天空：“快走。”

沙威走了。

——

这回街垒上的人更大胆，也更自信。他们怀着正义的激情与被神明保佑的无畏向敌人开火，但大多数还是死在了黎明的鏖战中。安灼拉倒下了，格朗泰尔满腔暴怒，但很快也被打死了。

马吕斯替若李挡了一枪，腹部中弹，死在下水道里、冉阿让的肩膀上。冉阿让不知道除了回家，还能带他去哪里。

珂赛特又一次为父亲和她爱人的尸体打开了门。对于这第二次机会，她无法再心存感激。


	3. Chapter 3

理论上，他们每次都是从同一场睡梦中醒来的，既然致命伤都痊愈了，那么疲倦也应当一扫而空。但安灼拉眼周仍有浓重的青黑色，冉阿让也疲惫至极，似乎肩膀上盘桓着无形的重量。珂赛特起床时红着眼圈，沙威四肢僵硬，巡逻时仿佛还隐隐作痛。

ABC一直活动到晚上，比以往都更热血沸腾。马吕斯则照常去了珂赛特家。第一个六月四日过后他便再也没托艾潘妮帮忙找她，但艾潘妮悄悄跟了过去。她恨自己要这么做。眼看着他们絮絮低语，看着他们蹙眉、流泪、欢笑，看他们触碰彼此的手背，她恨的还是自己。有那么一次她活到了街垒快被攻破的时候，看见珂赛特的父亲背着她的马吕斯走了。她明白这是为谁。

自从那次她在临终前向马吕斯表白，他们便没怎么说过话，也不经常调笑了。在咖啡馆，看到马吕斯来了她就抽身离开；在街垒，她会躲在某个人身后（即便这样并不能躲开他）。艾潘妮不愿看到他那双和善的眼睛，不想听他搜肠刮肚地找话说，还是躲着他容易一些。

但她还是跟着他去了卜吕梅街。这一点都不容易。

他们争论着，不难猜到在争论什么。珂赛特声音很低但情绪激动，马吕斯则在恳求。珂赛特隔着栏杆抓住他的手，细瘦苍白的手指紧紧攥着它。她眼中满是怒火，艾潘妮仅凭童年的印象绝对想不到她会有这样的目光，甚至惊得马吕斯都往后退了一步。

就在这一瞬间，艾潘妮感到她无法再恨珂赛特了。

恨意从心中流淌出去，好像也带走了一部分血肉，很痛。（之前她也许会说像胸口中了一枪，但现在她已经知道这是什么感觉了。）她躲在转角后看着他们，心里明白，珂赛特会看好马吕斯，会好好照顾他的。艾潘妮紧紧抓住墙沿，直到粗粝的砖石深深嵌入她的手心。她没法再恨她了。

但这甚至让这一切更难接受。

既然珂赛特和她父亲已经学会在白天躲开德纳第，那么晚上也就不会遭到这伙人的威胁。没人需要她在这里守着了。

她悄悄地走了，打算赶在下雨之前找个落脚的地方。

——

百般回避和某人正面接触的，并不止艾潘妮一个。这天格朗泰尔不同寻常地一直粘着安灼拉，从缪尚的讨论到街头的活动，不管安灼拉走到哪里，他都紧紧跟着。安灼拉永远在他视线内，常常近得一伸手就能碰到。但无论什么时候，每当安灼拉的目光投向他，格朗泰尔要不是突然离得远远的、出现在房间另一头或者街对面，就是扭头找别人说话；要么就是眼睛盯着别处大口灌酒，好像根本没看到他似的。

安灼拉不悦地撅起嘴，皱皱眉，但总关注格朗泰尔也没有什么意义，所以就随他去了。

但公白飞懂。上次安灼拉倒下时他在附近，看到了格朗泰尔的反应。

他什么也没说。

——

现在他们搭起街垒来已经得心应手，特别是弗以伊已经开始带上锤子和钉子，用来固定松动的地方。他们动作快，也很细心，受敌的那面建得一次比一次更陡峭、更难攀登了。

古费拉克试着劝伽弗洛什离街垒远一点，公白飞也想说服艾潘妮，但谁也劝不动谁。“法兰西万岁！”伽弗洛什叫嚷着，好像他们在吵架。（也许确实是的。）而艾潘妮只是垂下眼睛摇头。公白飞喉头动了一下，不知道还能说什么，只好点点头表示允准。

薄暮降临的时候，大家都在等沙威回来，但爬上街垒的却是另一个人。那人攀上一个床架，滑落到他们这一边。这是张陌生面孔，穿着明显大了好几号的裤子和夹克，粗布帽子压得低低的，挡住了眼睛。

艾潘妮和男孩们一起奔了过去。他们看她主动上前、似乎认识这个人，就打消了顾虑，回去做自己的事了。

“快回家去，珂赛特，”艾潘妮抓住少女的胳膊，看向她藏在帽檐下的脸。珂赛特吃了一惊，定定地看着艾潘妮，观察她的长发、裙子和脸庞，试图认出她。艾潘妮觉得没必要告诉她自己是谁。

“今晚所有人都会死在这儿。”她压低声音说，“所有人，除了你的……除了马吕斯。”她纠正道，把说不出口的话咽了下去。“我想他活了下来。你的父亲……”

“我的父亲把他带走了。”珂赛特接着说。她紧抿着唇。“但这不代表他活下来了。”

艾潘妮心里重重一沉。一瞬间手下抓得更紧，但她马上放开了珂赛特。

“他不走我也不走。”珂赛特说。

“谁？”弗以伊路过时停下来问。“我不信有谁会离开这儿。我们已经为这场战斗付出太多了。”

“马吕斯·彭眉胥。”珂赛特声音略低了一点，“您认识他吗？”弗以伊指指她身后，让她看向聚在咖啡馆角落里的几个男孩。

珂赛特大步穿过咖啡馆，艾潘妮站在原地望着她的背影。

马吕斯正与古费拉克和热安一起检查枪械，珂赛特走到跟前了才抬起头，又等珂赛特拽着胳膊把他拉走才认出这是谁。另外两个男孩看着这一幕，饶有兴致地扬起眉毛。

“珂赛特？你要干什——我的老天，你不能来这儿！这里很危险！”

“你该知道的，”她厉声说，精致的眉毛拧在一起。“你在这儿丢过性命。”她吞了吞口水。“你不能待在这儿。我不允许你待在这儿。马吕斯，跟我回家。”

“我不能走，”马吕斯说，“他们是我的朋友，他们……我不能走。我爱你，珂赛特，我爱你，但是——”

“那我跟你一起留下来。”

马吕斯的目光陡然疯狂，而后是乞求：“不行！这不是你待的地方！你会有危险的！”

珂赛特扬起下巴，眼睛闪着光。马吕斯绝望了，那天街上那么多女孩，他为什么偏偏爱上了这个头戴蓝色女帽的天使？

“你不走我也不走。”一句话，再无争论的余地。马吕斯颓然地塌下肩膀，但还是点了点头，抱住了珂赛特。

在他看不到的地方，古费拉克和热安相视一笑。

——

那位老人到街垒来领走沙威时，看到这个一直紧挨着马吕斯的新面孔，似乎十分震惊。他和女孩来到一边低声但激烈地争论，不久又退到了巷子里。

他们开始哭泣时周围没有人。少女先流下眼泪，接着是老人。后来他们难过地投入彼此的怀抱，也没让别人看见。

“我不能走，”珂赛特抽泣着，“我不能走。我必须留下来。”

“嘘。好了，好了。”冉阿让轻声说，他以父亲独有的慈爱，一下下抚着她颤抖的脊背。他胸口闷得发疼，眼泪一滴滴落在珂赛特的帽子上。帽子摇摇欲坠，她的金色卷发已经露了出来。“好了，”他对她低声耳语。“我们都留下。”

——

黎明第一波进攻中，一颗子弹射穿街垒最薄弱的地方，打死了博须埃。之后是冉阿让，一颗炮弹砸中了街垒，他为了把珂赛特推到安全的地方去，自己牺牲了。

“爸爸！”珂赛特尖叫了一声。如果仍有人不知道她的身份，现在也该明白了。

男孩们几乎还不认识这个健壮的老人，但依然因他的死感到惊骇。他看起来是那么高大威猛、坚不可摧，庄严而又沉着得宛如一座山峰；他神秘又有些可怕，他们从来没见过他受伤。但现在他就流着血倒在他们眼前。

珂赛特无声地流泪，全身发抖。马吕斯把她从尸体旁拉开紧紧抱在了怀里，眼睛依然看着他朋友和珂赛特父亲的尸体。

“他姓割风。”马吕斯说。其他人都不知道这位老人的名字，他感到应当说出来。

“是阿让。”沙威轻轻地纠正道。

这次冉阿让一直忙于保护自己的女儿，没来得及救下沙威。

巴阿雷走上前，对着密探的脑袋开了一枪。


	4. Chapter 4

人民无动于衷。无论ABC为葬礼前一天的动员付出多少努力，无论人们曾对他们的演讲报以多么热烈的欢呼，第二天战斗的呼唤依然无人响应，无人附和。他们兵分多路，游走全城进行演讲，周围聚集起一群又一群的民众和警察；人们热切地应和，高呼革命，眼中迸射着激昂的火花——但这一切到最后都毫无意义。

某个六月四日，古费拉克没等天色暗下来就溜回了缪尚。他想象着安灼拉和公白飞在街头演讲直到天黑的样子，有些内疚。但这么多次失败告诉他明天街上仍会门窗紧锁、一片死寂，这念头沉重地压在胸口，让他喘不过气来。

但他的朋友们还没有这么沮丧。如果不想撞见他们，或许应该到别的地方去，但近来只有在缪尚才待得自在，尽管他曾在这里目睹过无数次朋友的牺牲。因为其他地方的人都没有记忆。他被某种力量牵引着，回到了巴黎唯一从不遗忘的角落。

这么想的显然不止他一个。他进门的时候，看到热安一个人坐在前厅的一张桌子旁，面前放着一杯酒，正在一叠纸上写着什么。古费拉克在他对面坐下。

“所以你也回来了。”古费拉克说。

热安看向他，沉默地点点头。对此他们没有什么话好说。古费拉克伸手抓过热安的酒杯，热安也没反抗。

“我在写一首诗，关于最后的抵抗，一场辉煌的战斗。我想我一定能写出一种特别的真实感。”热安苦笑着，把额前的头发捋到一旁。“我打了好几天的草稿了，但一到六月四日这些纸就变回空白，所以挺不容易的。”

“继续写下去，”古费拉克朝他晃晃酒杯，“上帝保佑，六月七号早晚得来。”

——

说来滑稽，但很长一段时间以来，葬礼上的起义和建造街垒都还是那么激情澎湃——酝酿了那么久的计划终于迈出第一步，总归是令人无比兴奋的。街上，歌声响彻云霄，人群中一张张脸庞灿若太阳。甚至连那些士兵，那些到晚上就会向他们开枪的士兵，也在跟着歌唱。士兵们有些紧张，但不妨碍他们眼里也有光芒闪耀。

一切都是那么明亮、昂扬，胜利的曙光初现而正义在头顶与胸中盘旋。次次如此。即使等到第一枪鸣响，火药味弥漫开来，这种激情也只添了一层愤怒。他们都死死抓住这种激情不放。

——

沙威每一次都跟着他们来到街垒。公白飞第一个猜到了真相。

当街垒竖立起来——现在街垒的建造就像一支精心编排的舞蹈，砖瓦木料严丝合缝得好比一块块拼图——而国民警卫队暂时还没有动作时，公白飞拉住沙威的胳膊。

“你为什么要回来？”他质问道。警探本已抬起手挡住脸，但能看出他的面容一瞬间冷了下来。他没有说话。

“你记得的，和我们一样，是不是？”公白飞晃了晃他。“你记得，但你每次都回来。为什么？”沙威面无表情地看着他。“为什么？”公白飞大吼。

“我发誓要履行职责。”沙威淡淡地说。不远处的巴阿雷嗤笑了一声。

“上帝，现在还说什么职不职责？”巴阿雷说，“你就是溜掉也没一个人知道。最起码你能活过这个晚上。”

沙威吃吃笑了。从他喉咙里发出的声音低沉粗哑，完全不像人声。公白飞被镇住了，放开了沙威的胳膊，好像刚意识到面前其实是只吐着白沫的野兽。

“无论如何，我们现在已经认得你的脸，你做不成间谍了。”安灼拉插进来说。“走吧。”

“但我不能走。”沙威平静地说。“我要在这里见一个人。”

“其他362天里这儿也许就是个普通的咖啡馆，”古费拉克的笑话并不好笑。“但那些日子可不会来了。要见你的朋友，去找个酒馆，别到战场来见。”

“他说的是割风。”格朗泰尔靠着门框说，“割风，或者其他什么名字。马吕斯女朋友的父亲。他每次都来这儿处决这个人。”

他们安静了一阵。没人问格朗泰尔是怎么知道的。

“这个约定可不那么愉快，警官。”公白飞轻轻地说。

“没时间再耗在这里了。”安灼拉有些恼怒。“我们不能相信他，也没人能监视他。别管他了。”

“我可以看着他。”格朗泰尔说。“反正我总要留在里面看管物资。况且不会很久的，那老人最近来得早了些。”他喝了口酒，看着其他人的神色从费解慢慢变成惊讶。他咬着瓶口咧开嘴，漫不经心地说：“你们还没发现吗？”

“如果这警官……割风也记得……”若李皱着眉头说。

“加上他女儿，”博须埃意识到。“那么还有谁？”

“在我看来这和我们小小的革命好像没什么关系。”格朗泰尔说，眼睛仍看着酒瓶。

沙威脸上闪过一丝奇特的表情，但没人注意到。因为安灼拉正一把将他推向格朗泰尔，吼着：“我们耽误够久了！还有正事要做。”

“正事”也就是准备革命。他们都忙着革命的事，沙威不是唯一一个熟悉死前这套流程的人。

——

割风这次依然比他女儿晚一些到，他很惊讶为什么自己一来就被塞了支枪在手上。

“他在里面等你。”安灼拉说，他的目光让人捉摸不透。割风看起来很困惑，但安灼拉直接走开去察看浇铸子弹的情况了。公白飞站在那里，叉起双臂注视着冉阿让，眼神冰冷。

其他人都没有开口解释的意思，于是马吕斯开口说道：“他不再是间谍，也不是我们的囚犯了。他只是……只是在等你。”

他顺着马吕斯的目光看向咖啡馆敞开的门，看到了警探。他坐在地上，坐在他通常的位置，只是这次身上没有绳索。他也在看着这边。

马吕斯冲着老人小心翼翼地笑了一下，回去和博须埃一起放哨了。珂赛特皱起了眉头，她向父亲抛去一个疑惑的眼神，但没得到回应。

冉阿让走进咖啡馆，站在沙威面前，他不知道还能做什么。沙威站起来像要动身去巷子里，但冉阿让按住了他的肩膀。沙威身子一缩。冉阿让把手放了下来。

“从早上开始，他就在这里等你来杀他。”格朗泰尔一直坐在一个火药桶上看着他们，这时他开口说话了。“他坚持要等。我们劝不动他。到这份上还不让他待着似乎就太不礼貌了。”

“爸爸，他说什么——？”珂赛特跟着父亲进来，听到了这些话。冉阿让背对着她，紧闭双眼，吞了吞口水。

“你的父亲和我……”只有格朗泰尔注意到沙威是如何紧咬着牙关说出这些话的，“是老……相识了。我们只是有些私事要处理。”珂赛特瞥了警官一眼，随即又直直盯住父亲。

“为什么他们要让你杀了他？”珂赛特困惑又忧心地问冉阿让。（格朗泰尔坐在火药桶上扬起眉毛，喝了口酒。）

冉阿让张了张嘴，说不出话。“他们以为——”

“小姐，”沙威打断了他，绕过冉阿让走上前，看着珂赛特的眼睛说，“不用担心，我向你保证。你父亲……”

沙威舔了舔嘴唇，深吸一口气。“你父亲是个好人。”

冉阿让猛地转过身来，吃惊地瞪大眼睛，沙威和珂赛特都没有看见他眼里的水光。“你应该为他骄傲。”

冉阿让在珂赛特看向他之前把眼泪吞了下去。珂赛特有些迟疑地朝他微笑，他也回了她一个微笑。

屋子里一时安静下来。这沉默似乎重达千钧。

“那么，”沙威开口说，“我想我该走了。”也许这就是他回来的目的，尽管他自己也不确定；也许这就是赎罪，只有这么做才能破解上帝的惩罚。“就不在这里打扰你们了。”

冉阿让好像有话要说，一瞬间沙威以为他会说“别走”。但他没有说，他当然不会说。沙威向珂赛特微微鞠躬，又向冉阿让欠了欠身，然后从缪尚背后的巷子离开了。

——

六月六日破晓，珂赛特和马吕斯在她父亲的催促下从下水道逃离了街垒。冉阿让在替他们守着门栏的时候中了枪。

下水道的出口空空荡荡。他们不知道那里本该有人在等着的。他们挣扎着回到了家，抽泣着，筋疲力尽，浑身脏污。

沙威在那座熟悉的桥上度过了六月六日。他靠在栏杆上，盯着脚下翻涌的河水。

他眨了眨眼，醒了过来；这是六月四日的早晨，他躺在自己的床上。警探沙威穿上制服，径直走向那座桥，第一次在明亮的晨光里投入了塞纳河。


	5. Chapter 5

随着一天天流逝、一次次战死，格朗泰尔变得越来越难以捉摸。早上开会时他就怪怪的。看样子他一睁眼就开始喝酒了，安灼拉会这么想，但又觉得不对劲。还有格朗泰尔的眼神。他一直在看他——他当然一直在看他，安灼拉知道。那双眼睛里一如既往没有什么希望。但过去至少还有几分戏谑，现在那里面深不见底，似乎一点光亮都没有了。

他会想到他们第一次赴死。那时他握着格朗泰尔冰凉的手，在他脸上安灼拉看不到一丝绝望，而自己内心深处也并不曾感到绝望。这件事到现在还没人提起过，不去想它很容易。他甚至大可以装作什么都没发生地呵斥格朗泰尔，尤其在他又开始挖苦他们或者散漫地对待任务的时候。但有时当安灼拉感到身心俱疲（他现在总是很累），他会在格朗泰尔充血的眼睛里重回那个清晨，一种荒谬的冲动让他想要再次握住他的手，看看它们是否依旧那么冰冷。

每个六月四日早晨格朗泰尔都找他要任务，偶尔安灼拉真的会给他一个。有一天他给了格朗泰尔一桩很小的差事。他看着他拖着踉跄的脚步走出房间，发出一声叹息。

“那次他死在我身边。”他对公白飞说。公白飞正附身看着被他们做了各种标记的巴黎地图。他抬起头，安灼拉看了他一眼，继续说：“第一次。我是最后一个被处决的，当时警卫队已经拿枪瞄准了我，但还没有发现他。他自己拨开那群人走到了我旁边。”没有人看到这一幕。安灼拉觉得自己需要说出来，让旁人帮他掂量一下。公白飞向来是他的得力助手。

“他每一次都死在你身边。”公白飞轻声说。

安灼拉看向公白飞。公白飞只是安静地回看着他。这时弗以伊走了进来，要向他们报告枪支的情况。这件事只好暂时搁置了。

——

似乎该有个人认真谈谈格朗泰尔在战斗时醉酒的事；也许安灼拉应该说上两句。这样下去是会遭殃的。但这毕竟是格朗泰尔，一个幸运的家伙。更何况，他醉酒就等于微醺，而微醺就是清醒。没人担心他——或许有一点，但也不至于太担心。

国民警卫队发起了第一次进攻。一片混战中男孩们拦住了威胁要炸掉街垒的马吕斯，因此每个人的作战任务都更加艰巨。这天晚上有几个人守在街垒顶部，向来人和试图爬上街垒的士兵射击。热安是其中之一，古费拉克将一把又一把枪递给他，让他尽可能不断开火；巴阿雷也在，他挥舞着一条椅子腿和爬上街垒的人搏斗。安灼拉已经耗尽了弹药、扔掉了武器，这时正和一个士兵扭打在一起，想夺过他的步枪；格朗泰尔的枪也空了，他和另一个士兵纠缠着，用枪托狠狠给了他几下。

格朗泰尔一直在街垒顶端不太稳当地晃来晃去。他战斗时倒很愉快，满眼都是酒后的狂热劲儿，脸上挂着大大的笑容，额头布满汗水，一时间已然忘了自己仍身陷循环，似乎死亡都不再可怕。最后他猛一出手击中士兵的太阳穴，那人掉下了街垒。但因为醉酒，加上待的地方本就危险，格朗泰尔也失去了平衡，跟着向前倒去。

街垒建得很高，而且几乎没有什么东西缓冲下落；街垒外侧很难攀登，而且完完全全暴露在敌人的枪口下。但安灼拉丝毫没考虑这些。他只是看到格朗泰尔要掉下去了，便急忙俯身揪着衣服把他拉了回来。

他集中在敌人身上的注意力被分散了一瞬。仅仅是一瞬间，但已经足够了。一把刺刀干脆地捅进他的胸膛，一直贯穿到枪口。他重重吐出一口气。没有喊叫。他只来得及沉重地眨几下眼睛，便向后倒下去。

有那么一两秒他一定是昏过去了，因为接下来他意识到的就是格朗泰尔的声音不停叫着“不，不，不，不，不”；若李和格朗泰尔附身看着他；格朗泰尔的呼吸闻起来有酒气，手上有鲜血的味道，到处都是血，安灼拉的血；格朗泰尔用沾满鲜红色的手拨开安灼拉脸上的头发；格朗泰尔在和若李争吵。

安灼拉想对他们说“别吵了”，但他没能说出来。

——

下一个六月四日早晨，他派古费拉克和公白飞到往常活动的那些地方去。等其他人也陆续接到任务出门了，他朝格朗泰尔抬了抬下巴。

“您有什么任务给我吗，阿波罗？”格朗泰尔说着走过来，他似乎想显得漫不经心一些，但不是很成功。安灼拉点点头。热安最后一个离开屋子，走出去的时候好奇地回头瞧了他们一眼。

“我想和你谈谈。”

格朗泰尔压抑地笑了几声，有点走投无路的样子。“是，”他说，“我觉得是该谈谈。”他一屁股在椅子上坐下。这时安灼拉才注意到格朗泰尔身上没有一点酒味，他的手里也没拿酒瓶。开了那么多次会，这还是第一次。安灼拉突然就忘了自己要说什么。一时间两人都一言不发，格朗泰尔窝在椅子上盯着地板看，安灼拉站在那里盯着他看。

格朗泰尔清清嗓子。“你，呃，你不用担心，我不会再那样了。”他试着说得像那么回事，但声音还是有点畏缩。“我是说，我不能保证我不会再喝醉，我知道我保证不了。但如果我真的醉了，我会离街垒远远的。我再也不会让别人为我冒险了。你不用担心。”他重复了一遍。

“我知道不用。”让安灼拉惊讶的是自己真的这么想。他并不觉得需要担心这个。格朗泰尔的肩膀稍稍放松了些。安灼拉意识到他大概以为自己就是来告诉他离他们远一点的。没等他想好接下去说什么，格朗泰尔又开口了。

“我很抱歉。”他突然来了这么一句。安灼拉盯着他瞧，印象里他不记得格朗泰尔为任何事道过歉。通常情况下他只是耸耸肩，做出一副“永恒的失望”（格朗泰尔原话）的姿态，再嘲弄般地勾起嘴角。

“我很抱歉。”格朗泰尔重复道，抬起头，生怕安灼拉会怀疑自己的耳朵似的。他咳嗽了一声。“是这样……你知道的，我也想让这个噩梦赶快结束，和所有人一样。但每一次我们……你……我又没法希望它就这样结束。到最后我总会想，再来一次吧。之前那些结局没一个是我能接受的。而且如果上次循环就是最后一次……我就永远没有机会对你说这句话了。”他又咳了一声。“所以，嗯。”

又是沉默。他们两人倒是很合拍，话篓子在这里结结巴巴，演说家在那里哑口无言。

“谢谢你。”安灼拉终于开了口。格朗泰尔点点头，站起身。“……但我想谈的不是那些。”格朗泰尔扬起眉毛，安灼拉尽量不被他察觉地深吸了一口气。

“其实我一直想和你谈谈第一次的事。我们第一次死的时候。”

他又发出了那种哽在喉咙里的笑声。“这么巧，”他说，“我从来没想过。”他扭头就走，但安灼拉上前一步抓住了他的手。他想都没想地抓住了他的手。格朗泰尔立刻僵住了。他的手是冷的。安灼拉的手指滑入他的指缝，扣紧，像曾经那个早晨一样。那是很多天前、两天之后。

“我只是想谢谢你。”安灼拉轻声说。他看到格朗泰尔的喉结上下滚动，看着他的目光从对面的墙壁慢慢落到他们紧扣的手上。“我那时……很害怕。我承认。毕竟我之前从没死过。”他没说出口的是——其实每个人都已经意识到了——你以为面对死亡会因这么多次循环变得容易些，其实不是。“那次因为你我才不是孤身一人。你从没有让我独自去死。”

“我没有你说得这么无私。”格朗泰尔垂眼看着他们握在一起的手，自嘲地笑了笑。“更多是因为不想独自活着。”他咬住脸颊内侧的肉。“你，呃，你知道为什么，对吧？我们不需要另外谈谈那个问题吧？”

“不用，”安灼拉说，“我……我知道，我……”他舔了舔嘴唇。“我……很感激。”这并不是他真正想说的话，但格朗泰尔已经低着头微笑起来，他的手也开始变暖了。于是安灼拉也不自然地笑了笑，紧紧握了一下他的手，然后松开了。他们的手垂到各自身侧。

“那你究竟是不是有任务要给我？”格朗泰尔终于抬起头看向安灼拉。

“我给了巴阿雷一个任务，我相信他认为我说的是 ‘去瓷砖厂制造一场小规模的骚乱’，你可以到那儿去，如果你有兴趣的话。”这回安灼拉发自内心地微笑起来。

“你倒是跟他说了什么他才会听成‘小规模的骚乱’？”

“我说‘请不要制造骚乱’。那么尽量在天黑前阻止他吧，我们还有很多事要做。”

格朗泰尔赞许地对安灼拉鞠了一躬，然后向门外走去。


	6. Chapter 6

博须埃和若李同时在米西什塔身边醒了过来。现在每个六月四日他们都会同时醒来，就在破晓之后，像是渴望着恢复意识，一得到允许就迫不及待睁开了眼睛。

这些天他们似乎很少想起米西什塔，但还是很高兴能到她家过夜而不是回若李家去。他们的目光安静地越过熟睡的米西什塔交织在一起，两只手十指相扣，放在她的腰侧。同样的动作他们做过太多遍，几乎成了习惯，然而单单这一点就令人不安。你生命里能有多少个最后一天？

他们躺在那里，再次享受最后一个安静的早晨，对米西什塔来说这是最后一场不被打扰的安眠，对他们来说又是最后一个六月四日。除非不得已他们不会叫醒她的。让她睡吧。

因为米西什塔没有记忆。

——

上午他们像往常一样去缪尚开会，只是中途在一家面包房停下，买了一大兜甜点心。这是博须埃提出来的，说是要增添点变化。当他们拎着点心踏进咖啡馆时，男孩们像迎接英雄那样欢呼起来，冲过去把他们团团围住。这确实是个不错的主意，若李在其他人都埋头对付糕点的时候冲着博须埃微笑。这已经不太像那个开了无数次都一模一样的会议了。

“你那姑娘，米西什塔，她怎么样？”巴阿雷嚼着满嘴的面包，快活地问道。若李两手一撑坐在桌子上，晃荡着腿，笑得眼睛弯弯。

“啊，她很好。你知道的，她一直都很好。她还是不明白为什么我们上午要开会，更不明白我们是怎么知道要去开会的。”

几个男孩咯咯笑起来。没人注意到公白飞和安灼拉交换了一个眼色，好像想到了之前谈过的什么事情。安灼拉点点头。

几个人离开之后，（他们现在的出发时间比之前更晚，没几个人还有、哪怕是假装还有曾经那种热情了。他们都想趁缪尚还显得亲切又平静的时候在这里多待一会儿。）安灼拉走向若李和博须埃。

“有活给我们吗，头儿？”博须埃说。但安灼拉摇了摇头。

“没有。你们今天没有任务了。”

博须埃皱起了眉头。“但是我们可以帮你们。这是起义前最后一天了，我们得为明天的活儿召集人手。”

“两天之后就是另一个‘最后一天’了。”安灼拉比自己想得要更暴躁。若李睁大眼睛看着他，安灼拉叹了口气，抹了把脸，像要把这个令人不快的念头抹掉。

“我的意思是，你们有充分的理由去到其他地方度过这一天。你们还有在乎的人。”

博须埃笑了，他那绞刑架下的幽默感比谁都强。

“这么讲，”他说，“好像你觉得我们会失败一样。”

——

他们回去的路上又去了那家面包房，买了些釉面的小蛋糕。这些蛋糕花掉了博须埃最后一个苏，但他们并不担心；况且能看到米西什塔开门时她脸上那表情，把钱花光也是值得的。

“拿上你的帽子，我们去公园。” 若李说。

“要是我有别的打算呢？”她假装没好气地说，但脸上的不悦立刻融化在灿烂的笑容里。

“你们可以直接告诉我的。”她走去拿帽子的时候笑骂道。“还说去开会！”

——

在卜吕梅街55号，珂赛特正在试她的帽子，准备和父亲去散步。她曾请求去参加那些集会，去帮马吕斯和他的朋友们，但被她父亲拒绝了。他的态度惊人地坚决，好像比起他死去过两次的街垒，那群男孩的政治集会反而更危险似的。其实有一次珂赛特也死在了那里。她告诉父亲那个早晨他们逃走了，因为她能自己应付那些记忆，比如被子弹洞穿身体、在石头路上挣扎着断气的记忆；她能消化这些，她知道她会好起来的，但她不觉得父亲能做到。

她也问起过街垒里那个男人，那个“老相识”，她感到这一定是父亲过往之谜中很关键的一部分。但面对她的问题，冉阿让只是摇头。

父亲给不了她答案，他能做的就是这些：陪着她去公园散步，陪她一起坐在长椅上。这天，看到一张熟悉的面孔出现在转角，珂赛特脸上顿时绽放出光彩，连坐也坐不住了。与此同时，一直坐在她身边的父亲站起身来，向她的情人走去。

她的父亲和马吕斯沿着小路走到远处，不让珂赛特听到他们的谈话。珂赛特有些坐立不安。但她恰恰并不是怕父亲不喜欢马吕斯和她在一起，父亲搭救她爱人的次数远比她知道的更多，她不信父亲会在这时候把他赶走。只是她父亲一直太……还有马吕斯，尽管她这么爱他，也……以及，她知道他们在谈论她。她就是知道。（暂且不论这两个深爱她的人究竟会不会说她的坏话；姑娘们在她这个年纪，疑心总是格外重。）

但她还是坐着不动，有些焦躁地等待着，直到马吕斯和父亲终于转过身，开始往回走。冉阿让的笑容温柔却伤感，但珂赛特显然没注意到，她的目光完全被马吕斯夺了过去。他有些紧张，但一张笑脸灿烂得令人目眩。

冉阿让在不远处停下脚步，马吕斯则继续向前。他离她还有十步开外时珂赛特就站了起来，两人都向对方伸出双臂。他们握住彼此的手在长椅上坐下，双颊微红地凝视进对方的眼睛，嘴角扬起抑制不住的微笑。

冉阿让走开了，给女儿和她的追求者留一些独处的空间。他发现自己不得不盯着一丛丁香花，否则他总想往那个方向再看一眼。

那是年轻人的花园，冉阿让提醒自己说。

——

艾潘妮有时（其实是经常）会从街对面向缪尚张望。她又看到马吕斯独自离开了咖啡馆，但她已经不会再像以前那样跟上去了。相反她把目光转向了伽弗洛什，她看到他和几个男孩一起从缪尚走出来，又快活地挥了挥手，和他们分头朝不同方向走去。

艾潘妮思忖片刻，然后小跑着追上了他。

“你好。”她说。

“你好。”伽弗洛什说。

他们沉默地并肩走了一段路。

“我不确定你认不认识我，但我是——”

“你是我姐姐，”他插嘴说，“艾潘妮。我知道。”

“你是伽弗洛什。”她回应，为了证明自己也知道他的名字。“只是，你不经常来这儿，所以我不太确定。”艾潘妮解释道，摸了摸自己的后脑勺。

他飞快地仰头冲她坏笑一下：“你能怪我吗？”

她同意，“好像不能。”

又是沉默。

“那……你现在要做什么？”她急忙没话找话。

“我有些活儿要干。”伽弗洛什说，“但之后我会去集会和男孩们碰头。古费拉克说这次我可以演讲。”他两手插在背带裤里，骄傲地宣布。

“干活？”艾潘妮皱起眉头，“什么活儿？”

“嗯，你乐意的话可以和我一起。”伽弗洛什慷慨地说，“只要不挡我的路就成。”

原来这是一支熟练的单人舞，迂回穿过巴黎的几个贫民窟；其中穿插着一串串叫人眼花缭乱的偷盗和施舍动作，让艾潘妮一路上吃惊不小。他从一个一脸凶相的男人靴子里顺走一把小刀，走了十几步用它割下另一个男人腰带上系的钱袋，两个人都毫无察觉。他用刀插走小贩推车上一个苹果，接着穿过大街将钱袋放在一位老妇人的腿上，苹果则连同小刀一起给了一个和他差不多大的男孩；又走了一段路后，他从某个摊贩的一堆杂货里仔细拈出一串闪闪发亮的玻璃珠，递给了旁边一个脏兮兮的小女孩。

“要不然她会自己偷。”伽弗洛什一边匆匆赶路一边对艾潘妮解释。“但她一点都不擅长这个，她会被逮住的。”

他突然一下子拐进一条小巷。尽管艾潘妮有一双长腿，要赶上他还是相当吃力。他在蹦出巷口那一刻抓住一个男孩、把他从大路上拽到一边，就在这时一辆马车冲出转角飞驰而过。

“你得留神听它过来的声音。”他爱怜地说，飞快地拍拍男孩身上的灰尘，他都吓呆了。

“你每天都要做这些事吗？”艾潘妮看着弟弟把另一个钱包和几个面包卷放在不同的人手里，啧啧惊叹。“我是说，每个六月四号？”

“最近吗，是的。”伽弗洛什说。他们在一个街角停下，看着一个女人把一碗牛奶放在门口，大概是给猫准备的。

“但是有什么意义呢，”艾潘妮问。“如果每次都要重新做一遍的话？未来的日子里你也帮不到他们。咱们现在甚至都没有未来这一说了。”

那女人关上了门。伽弗洛什小心地拾起牛奶碗，端着它继续往前走，碗里的牛奶一滴都没洒。艾潘妮跟在他后面。

“我们这样的人什么时候有过未来？”他问她，话里却听不出埋怨的意味。“都是活过一天算一天罢了。而且每到四号他们不还是在这里吗？当然他们很快又要挨饿，但没办法，生活就是这个样子。”

他转个弯走进一条巷子里。“你能帮我敲敲那扇门吗？”他说，艾潘妮照做了。一个又瘦又小、眼神空洞的年轻女人开了门，她怀里抱着一个婴儿。伽弗洛什把那碗牛奶递给她，她接过去，眼睛惊讶地眨了又眨。他向她抬了抬并不存在的帽檐，又一次转身走了。

“猫儿要吃点苦了。”艾潘妮微微笑着说，她的喉咙好像被什么哽住了。

“猫很聪明。”伽弗洛什说，“你不用担心它们。猫可以自己照顾自己。”

“好吧。”艾潘妮轻轻呢喃一声，不让他听见。她看着自己浑身脏兮兮、眼睛亮晶晶的小弟弟，“也许不应该这样的。”

——

很快他们到了一个条件优渥一点的居民区，艾潘妮猜这里就是举行集会的地方了。她猜得没错，他们远远地就听见了前面人群传来的欢呼声。伽弗洛什咧嘴一笑，撒开腿跑起来，艾潘妮也笑了，紧紧地跟在他后面。

集会的领头人是站在板条箱上的公白飞和古费拉克，他们把自己推崇的人权法令总结成简明上口的观点和口号，朝听众大声呐喊。伽弗洛什和姐姐分开了，他能从人群一条条腿的缝隙中穿过去，但艾潘妮个子大多了，只能绕着他们走。

伽弗洛什先她一步到了古费拉克和公白飞旁边。古费拉克看见他，话没说完就从板条箱上跳了下来。公白飞注意到他们之后也跳下来，把自己那个板条箱摞在了古费拉克的箱子上。

艾潘妮这才意识到伽弗洛什是认真的。而且从那两个男人脸上严肃的表情来看，他们也不是在和一个淘气的小孩子闹着玩。她挤到前面的时候，古费拉克正把伽弗洛什举起来放上那个临时搭建的演讲台。公白飞认出了艾潘妮，对她报以微笑，她也匆忙地朝他笑了一下。

看到一个小男孩站到刚才两个意气风发的年轻人发言的地方，人群发出一阵笑声，但伽弗洛什阴沉着脸，表情无比严肃。

“我叫伽弗洛什。”他叫道，嗓门大得足以让最后面的人也听得清清楚楚，但他们笑得更厉害了，其中一个甚至冲着他喊：“您好呀，伽弗洛什先生！”伽弗洛什看都不看他们一眼。“我为自己是法国人感到骄傲。”他大声说，激起了几声零散的欢呼。“我也为自己是巴黎居民骄傲！”这次欢呼声更大了。“另外，”他怒视着人群说，“我还为我不是你们中任何一个骄傲！”

人们惊讶地安静下来。

“你们来到这儿，为自由、为法兰西欢呼喝彩，”他喊道，“但如果明天我们就发动起义，你们却并不会为它们战斗，是不是？”有几个人叫起好来，但伽弗洛什瞪得他们闭上了嘴。“但我会！”他挺起胸膛。“我会为它们而死！我愿意去死！”他指着站在身边的两个男人：“他们会为法兰西而死！我姐姐会为法兰西而死！”他转而指向艾潘妮。

艾潘妮脸红了，因为她到目前为止都不是为法兰西战斗或死去的，而是为了另一个人——那个人才是真正为法兰西流血牺牲的战士。伽弗洛什显然并没有注意到。公白飞惊讶地看了她一眼，这让她的脸更烫了。大概在他的认识里，兄弟姐妹可不会这么生分。

“我们会死，”伽弗洛什说，“你们就看着我们去死！”

人群开始窃窃私语。

“我们应该让他说这些吗？”她悄声问公白飞。因为艾潘妮过的那种生活教她要低下头，要谨言慎行、得过且过，他们挣扎活过这一天，是为了第二天一切都能维持老样子。

古费拉克交叉双臂，绷着脸看着伽弗洛什。“有几次，街垒被攻破前，我把伽弗洛什锁在缪尚的碗橱里，让他发誓不出一点声音。他说那些士兵还是找到了他，然后开枪把他打死了。”

艾潘妮的腹部狠狠地绞紧。

“让他们听着。”古费拉克说。“这些人永远想象不到他为他们做了什么。他有资格对他们说话。”

公白飞和艾潘妮再没有半点异议。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 战士们在以自己的方式消化这件事。

当你太多次为自由而死，这个字眼便会开始刺挠你的心。即使对最忠诚的革命者也是如此。

弗以伊是ABC里唯一一个真正的工人，比起那些没什么钱也自得其乐的朋友们，他对自己的财产在意多了，从不会大手大脚地花钱。

但某一个四号，他在晚上会议之前回了趟家，从枕头下掏出所有存款，出门全花光了。他把战利品带到缪尚，冲女招待摆出笑脸，请她把这些东西放在柜台后面。

第二天晚上，最后一次攻击过后（他们现在已经可以根据进攻计算时间了），大家渐渐安顿下来——热安盯着膝盖上一小叠白纸；马吕斯和珂赛特坐在一起，头碰头地轻声交谈；古费拉克正和伽弗洛什开玩笑，艾潘妮坐在旁边。这时弗以伊回到咖啡馆里把他的宝贝搬了出来。他足足跑了四个来回才全部搬完。

都是颜料。颜料粉，罐装的调和油，颜料，颜料，还是颜料，搅拌棒和笔刷，一块废木板充当调色板，还有更多的颜料。其他人讶异地看着弗以伊把它们一线排开，打开盖子，调制，混合。格朗泰尔坐直了一点，握着酒瓶的手指动了一动。

“这些颜料真够多的。”巴阿雷毫无用处地指出。弗以伊没有回话，继续全神贯注地摆放和搅拌手里的东西。

格朗泰尔放下酒瓶，默默走到那堆颜料旁，用询问的眼光看着他。蹲在地上的弗以伊抬起头，盯着格朗泰尔看了好一会儿，然后点点头，垂下眼睛继续忙活。于是格朗泰尔也蹲下去开始动手调颜料，他已经很久没碰过这些东西了。

有了格朗泰尔帮忙，弗以伊得以真正开始动手。他转身面向街垒，每个人都看着他，但一句话也没说。弗以伊拿一把宽笔刷蘸满黄色颜料，开始作画。

现在的街垒已经不像第一次那么杂乱，但它的表面依然并不平坦。为方便攀爬它被建造得层级分明，而且仍旧是由家具搭成的，桌子、椅子腿和板条箱的边角到处支棱。弗以伊用大号笔刷涂抹最平坦的部分，接着把刷子沾满颜料塞进街垒的缝隙，拂过突出的边缘。要画头顶的部分他就向上攀一步，靠近地面的话他就跪下来。格朗泰尔一刻不停地帮他调颜料，弗以伊也一刻不停地涂画。

他先用的是黄色。黄色颜料还有很多，但很快他开始加入橘色、红色和粉色；最底端是棕色和黑色，他会用更多黄色、橙色和红色提亮。

弗以伊做这些事时，所有人坐在原地静静地看着，即使夜色渐深，即使他们都已经很久没有合过眼。甚至安灼拉也倚在咖啡馆门口看着——看着涂涂画画的弗以伊，也看着认认真真调制颜料的格朗泰尔。格朗泰尔专注于自己的工作，没发现他正在看自己。

等到弗以伊刮去调色板上最后一点颜料，天色已经微微泛白。

站在街垒正前方，视线保持水平，能够发现涂在杂乱无章家具上的颜色此刻如拼图一般会合在了一起。他画的是巴黎。虽然笔触粗糙、画面模糊，但分明就是巴黎——金色朝阳笼罩下，从塞纳河北岸某个屋顶看到的巴黎全景。（其实是弗以伊的屋顶。）她周身散发柔和的辉光，显得如此安详、美丽和纯良。

弗以伊将笔刷随手一丢，落在卵石路面上咔哒一声轻响。他吞了吞口水，环顾四周，好像刚刚才注意到周围的朋友们。（他们正关切地看着他。）他耸一耸肩，走过去拿了一支步枪。从街垒已经能听到远处国民警卫队行动的声音了。

死在街垒上的人身上都染着颜色，譬如明亮的黄色和日出般的橘色。弗以伊倒在街垒顶端，手上依然沾满颜料，在步枪和他苍白的脸上都留下了痕迹。

士兵处决掉剩余的人之后（这次是博须埃、安灼拉、古费拉克，安灼拉高高扬起沾上几点颜料的下颏，博须埃和古费拉克的手紧握在一起直到指节泛白。）走到屋外，站在街垒前，脚边都是用空了的颜料罐和油罐。

他们站在那巨画前，心里不无惊奇。

——

每次都等到六月五日才开始行动似乎有些奇怪，但没人质疑过这个决定。或许他们是对拉马克将军葬礼那天上午的盛况抱有执念。也可能他们为这个信号等待了太久，筹备、谋划、号召民众、收集武器，没人愿意抛下它。这些好像是很久远的事情了。又或许他们就是不愿破坏这唯一未被战火浸染的一天，唯一让人仿佛回到从前的一天。

安灼拉一如既往地坚定，虽然话变少了，而且更多时候都阴沉着脸，热情比之火炬更似熔炉。格朗泰尔因此很大程度放弃了为获得一点无害的乐趣而大肆嘲弄的做派，他本就不信任这种乐趣，它在他身上也表现得勉强。他现在也更少沾酒了，除了某些天他会顶着两个黑眼圈喝得天昏地暗。

古费拉克的活力变得更自然也更令人宽慰，但每当他收敛起笑容，就会显得异常疲倦。巴阿雷的脾气变差了些。热安几乎不怎么说话了。

至于公白飞，可以说他是最不好受的一个。一场革命就已经与他热爱和平的本性相悖——一次又一次数不清的革命，几乎要把他击溃了。他的眼中满含焦虑，身体常常紧绷着。每次他在六月五日早晨醒来时，都会觉得自己是个要亲手处决自己兄弟的刽子手。即使知道他们会毫发无伤地回到六月四日，也毫无用处。

这次在街垒，安灼拉为自己的阴郁思绪所困，没发现公白飞的情绪已经濒临失控。

“公白飞，你来放哨。”

“为什么？”公白飞说。

他的声音不大，但这句话像块石头重重砸落在地。附近的几个人停下自己的动作抬起了头。安灼拉已经从他身边走了过去，这时停住脚步，缓缓转过身。

“以防敌人攻击。”他平静地说。

“除非我们知道他们不会攻击。”公白飞回应。他的音量依旧不大，说这话时也同安灼拉一样平静，但没人会错认为这是冷静。

先前没有停下来听他们说话的人，现在也在听了。没有一个人质疑过放哨的惯例，或街垒里其他任何惯例，只是在一场又一场战斗中轮流去做这些事。没有人愿意提出这个问题。没有人想到第一个开口的人会是公白飞。

“事实上，”公白飞继续说道，声音越来越大，“从夜晚到天亮的每一刻，我们都知道他们会做什么。我们再也不需要密探了，尽管我们这个假间谍还是要来挨子弹。”他的语气已经近乎凶狠，他猛一挥胳膊，示意周围的街垒，“这就是你想要的革命吗，安灼拉？我想说‘到现在总有一次能算得上了’，但它们都一模一样，不是吗？唯一不同的就是我们谁先——”

古费拉克抬起手碰了碰公白飞的肩膀，但公白飞已经停了下来，他看到了古费拉克片刻之前注意到的——巴阿雷一言不发地站起来拿了一个小火药桶和一支火把，并且已经爬到街垒上了。

“巴阿雷！”古费拉克喊道，“巴阿雷，搞什么——”

巴阿雷只是继续攀爬。热安和若李离街垒最近，跟着冲了上去，但即便巴阿雷两手都拿着东西，也已经在他们爬到最高处前就翻过了街垒。

若李先登上了街垒顶端。他向下看了看，扭头冲大家喊：“他要转过街角了！”

热安又爬下来抓了一支步枪，接着冲上街垒翻了过去。若李想跟上他，但安灼拉举起一只手，对他和剩下想跟热安过去的人吼了一句“退后！”

“他要干什么？”珂赛特屏着呼吸问。她并不是真的希望有谁回答，但几个男孩听到这个问题看向了马吕斯而不是她，这让珂赛特皱起了眉。她也看向马吕斯，想知道自己是不是说错了话，但马吕斯没有看她。他脸色苍白，一只手在身旁紧握成拳。珂赛特不太明白，但还是将自己的手覆在了他的拳头上。

冉阿让站在马吕斯的另一边，他没有去按一按马吕斯的肩膀，但他高大的身影定定地挺立在他身旁。

街垒绷紧了神经，在寂静中矗立了片刻。接着传来一声巨响。

——

接下来的上午，巴阿雷神气十足地走进缪尚，脸上挂着大大的笑容。

“怎么样？”他发问，“我是不是单枪匹马赢了这场革命？”

“就差那么一点。”若李高声说着，回了他一个坏笑。

“那声响真是不得了，”古费拉克比着手势说，“屋顶的灰都被它震下来了！”

“我看见了。”热安激烈地点头。“无与伦比的爆炸。相当惊人。我要把它写进诗里。”

他们朝彼此大笑着，好像谈论的不是自己的死亡，好像巴阿雷炸死他们的人后其余的士兵没有在惊惧和愤怒之中直接冲向街垒发起猛攻；好像他们不是第一次在黎明到来前死去，好像这还是第一个六月四日，他们只是谈论着种种假设，讲着孩子气的黑色笑话。他们拍着巴阿雷的背，笑声有点过于响亮了，隐隐浮现在眼前的危险，似乎因此隐去了一些。

安灼拉和公白飞没怎么出声。他们看向彼此的眼睛，给了对方一个抱歉的微笑。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沙威回到了街垒。

沙威有一段时间没来街垒了。他只有那一次在六月四日早晨跳了桥，之后就仅仅照常巡逻，交战那几天也没有提供情况报告。虽说上级可能会凭一天的缺席断定他已经死了，但也没有旁人找过他——他们为革命的事焦头烂额，无暇顾及这些。

沙威便继续巡逻。一次他逮捕了德纳第夫妇，吓唬他们说自己对其罪行有确凿的证据。两人被拖走时大喊大叫地抗议，让他很是受用。

已经有……八次革命了？九次？十次？或者更多？原先是可以依据第一个死者的不同来区分的，但现在他很难数得清楚。沙威决定回街垒。他并不觉得这是件大事，只是眼看太阳开始西沉，就抻了抻制服，转身朝瓦勒街（Rue de Villette）走去。

国民警卫队看到沙威的制服就让他过去了，街垒顶端的哨兵看到他的脸就放下了枪。

那是若李。看到沙威开始小心向上攀爬，他犹豫地回头看了朋友们一眼。

“他是，呃……是那个……”

“那个间谍。”沙威冷冷地说，同时一条腿跨了过来。若李在旁不知所措地眨着眼睛，沙威径直往下爬，一句话也不说。

冉阿让双腿夹着枪坐在墙边一个板条箱上，隐在阴影里，看着珂赛特和古费拉克说话（一个皱着眉的马吕斯在旁边盯着）。但看到沙威他就站了起来。然而没等沙威朝他走上几步，公白飞就横在了他面前；上次循环之后他就一直希望沙威不要再来送死。

“你为什么要来？”他低低地问道，声音里透着恳求。他脸上的表情极度痛苦，让人不忍去看。沙威翻了个白眼，推开他走了过去。

“和你的战争过家家去，孩子。你太年轻，你不懂。”

冉阿让发现自己竟不得不忍住笑意。这非常沙威——那个他很久之前在滨海蒙特勒伊市时已了解一二的人物——不过他说的也可能的确是真的。他相信即便这群孩子里最聪慧的那个，也很难完全理解他们之间那些故事。

沙威走了过来。并非高视阔步，也没有气势汹汹，只是迈步走向他，然后坐在了旁边的箱子上。他什么也没说，因此冉阿让也不发一言。学生们向两人投去忧虑的目光，但没有靠近他们；珂赛特看了过来，满眼疑惑，但冉阿让宽慰地朝她笑了笑。珂赛特犹豫地回了一个微笑，也走开了，留他们单独坐在那里。

他们没有说话。沙威看着天空，背挺得笔直，双手交握放在膝间。冉阿让偷偷看了他几眼，但沙威并没有示意让他先开口。他们不无尴尬地坐了几分钟，直到沙威打破沉默。

“你不在那儿。”他的眼睛依然盯着天空。天上浮着一层乌云。

“什么？”

“你给我的地址。”沙威说，“第一次。武人街五号*。我最后去了那里，但没有人。”

“哦，”冉阿让摸了摸后脑勺，“那天前一晚我们受了惊吓，所以搬走了。之后就再也没搬过，现在我们住在卜吕梅街55号。”

沙威“嗯”了一声，目光仍锁在乌云上。

“我没有给你假地址。”过了一会儿，冉阿让说。

“是，当然。”沙威不屑地说。

“你可以单独要珂赛特的证词，如果你想的话。”冉阿让半开玩笑地说道，但沙威突然不耐烦地咕哝了几声。

“我从没——”他说了几个字又停下。冉阿让困惑地看向他，皱起眉。沙威终于把眼睛从天上挪开，瞟了冉阿让一眼。

“我从没想过你会给我假地址。”他说完这句话，又抬头看天。“我只是想知道你去哪儿了。”

冉阿让不知道该说什么。过了片刻他决定问他：“为什么你想来找我？”

沙威半边肩膀不安地动了动。他们又沉默了。

“我想对你说声谢谢。”冉阿让吞吞吐吐地说。“我是说，为了上次你在这里的时候。我没能……但你……”他支吾几声，抬起头看向沙威，但他似乎根本就没听到。

“除了我家你还去了什么地方？”冉阿让换了个问题。“剩下那几座街垒？”沙威不说话。“或者我是不是该问你为什么回来？”

“你呢？”沙威看着冉阿让反问，“你为什么在这儿？”

冉阿让抬手示意马吕斯和珂赛特的方向，沙威摆了摆手，让他不必说话。

“对，对，那男孩。”他说，“还有你的……你的女儿。为什么？你在这儿他们有更大几率活下来？还是他们要求你留在这儿？”冉阿让听着身子一缩，移开目光看向珂赛特。她正被古费拉克和格朗泰尔的故事逗得大笑，马吕斯在旁结结巴巴地说着什么。

“说到这个，”沙威补充说，“你女儿为什么在这里？她应该没什么狂热的革命情结吧。”他哼了一声。冉阿让转头看他。沙威又耸了耸半边肩膀，低头看向石头铺的路面。他皱起眉毛，好像嫌它们不够有趣似的。“街垒这一边的人够多了。这些人在这儿只是因为他们在另一边什么都没有。”

“那在这边就有了吗？”冉阿让有一丝困惑。

沙威笑了，声音粗哑，但不乏几分真切的愉快。

“哦阿让。”他说，“我绝对没有这么说过。”

【*译注：怀疑是作者笔误，原著冉阿让的住址是武人街7号】

——

街垒被攻下的时候，冉阿让带着泪流满面的珂赛特从下水道逃走了（马吕斯已经死在了黎明的进攻里）。沙威注意到了，但看都没看他们一眼，好像什么都没发生。他走出冷清的街垒。多亏这身制服，向这里进军的士兵们对他没有丝毫怀疑。

他没有去河边，而是直接回了家。

——

下一个六月五日他又回来了，好像从未缺席过似的，一言不发地坐在角落的箱子上。冉阿让如果不需起身同男孩们一起战斗，就坐在他身边。他们还是不说话。

从这一次开始，死亡变得越发压抑。第一个死去的是博须埃，他的头部中枪，伤势惨不忍睹。古费拉克和弗以伊把他从街垒上拉下来后都别过脸去。但若李走上前，脸色苍白地跪在他身边，盯着地上的人看。

“真滑稽。”他低声嘟囔。“我知道等我们醒了我还会看到他大笑的样子，这本应该让我好受点的。但其实一点用都没有，说真的。”

热安突然发出一声怪异的轻笑。所有人都扭过头看他。他也在盯着博须埃。

“一场被上帝保佑的战斗。我们是这么说的。”他声音低沉。“我觉得我们错了。恰恰相反。我不是想危言耸听，”他抬起眼睛，“但我开始觉得我们其实是在地狱里了。”

短暂的沉默。接着，从阴暗的角落里传来沙威的笑声。不像热安这么轻，而是放声大笑，声音刺耳而近乎疯狂。

“开始？”他说，男孩们转过头来，看到他的眼睛里闪烁着骇人的光。“只是开始而已？不过三次我就看出来了。”他还在笑。“开始觉得！我们当然在地狱里。不然，上帝啊，你以为我们在什么地方？马赛吗？”

不少人都有些恼火，安灼拉看上去几乎要用拳头让沙威闭嘴了，冉阿让赶忙拽着沙威的胳膊把他拖到了那个熟悉的巷子里。他们离开的时候沙威仍笑个不停。

冉阿让放开他的胳膊。沙威趔趄几步，背撞在墙上，笑声因此戛然而止。他闭上眼睛，头靠向墙，呛出最后一声轻笑。冉阿让盯着他。

“你并不真的这么想，是不是？”他问。沙威睁开眼睛。

“我当然这么想。”他直截了当地说。“刚刚才说过，第三次我就看出来了。我岁数大了，至少还有那么点智慧。”

冉阿让还是盯着沙威，不知道该说什么。

“这对我很是个巧妙的惩罚。”沙威说话时带着一种令人不悦的阴冷快意。“给我怜悯，彰显正义。这是我生命里最痛苦的一夜。当然，如果你也下了地狱，这就有点讽刺了。”他耸耸肩。“如果这话能让你舒服一些，”他补充道，“我其实很惊讶在这里碰见你。我以为无论我们谁对谁错，都该是一个上天堂，另一个下地狱的。”

同情和悲伤交织在冉阿让的脸上。“为什么，你会觉得我们是在地狱？”

“我给过你证据了。”沙威立刻回答，语气严肃起来。“这对我是个实实在在的地狱，那么我的结论：它就是地狱。我死掉，我在这儿醒过来；我又死了，醒来还是在这儿。”

“你死过？”冉阿让警觉地插话道。沙威没理他。

“你也听见了，那些白痴革命家也开始得出这个结论了。反应真够慢的。听听他们说的，这是‘上帝保佑’！”他哼了一声。

“就算我们已经死了——虽然我并不记得我们死了——为什么是地狱？”冉阿让坚持道，“为什么不能算炼狱*？我们都是好人，走的都是上帝的路。为什么你就这么确定——”

“因为自杀的人去不了炼狱，冉阿让！”沙威咆哮道。

冉阿让愣住了。

沙威不耐烦地吐了口气。“我说过，一个去天堂，一个去地狱。你要么是被我绳之以法的罪犯，要么就是被我迫害的圣徒。如果你是对的，那我就……全都错了。然后呢？把你关押起来，把一个善良的人折磨致死；或者放你走，背弃……说实话，背弃我自己，还有所有我过去相信和了解的东西。”冉阿让惊得哑口无言。沙威摇摇头，“你毁了我。你让我做什么，谢谢你吗？”

冉阿让看着沙威，好像想用目光穿透他的头颅，看清里面的思绪；想看到那些沙威没有说出口的话，理一理自己的困惑，但沙威已经转身离开了。

他们的对话似乎可以结束了。

【*译注：炼狱（Purgatory），罗马天主教教义，人死后炼净灵魂，补赎罪恶的地方。炼狱里的人可以通过补赎再升入天堂。地狱（Hell）里的人则永远受苦，得不到救赎。】

——

缪尚另一侧，男孩们仍心烦意乱。他们安静地坐着，回避彼此的目光。热安抱着膝盖蜷缩在角落里。

古费拉克走过来，靠在他身边的墙上。

“你还好吗？

热安只是抬起头，淡淡一笑。

古费拉克耸一耸肩，有些沮丧地妥协：“也是，好吧。”他挪近一点，身子顺着墙滑下来，挨着热安坐下。“你……不是真的认为我们在地狱里，对吧？”

热安叹了口气。“我不知道。我……”他抬起眼睛，古费拉克和善的面孔上写满了关切。热安吞了吞口水。“不，”他说，“我们当然不在地狱。我们不会下地狱的，对不对？”他咬了一下嘴唇。“我们是好人。不是吗？”

古费拉克咧嘴笑了。单单这一个笑容就让热安舒心了一点。

“可能你是好人。”古费拉克眨了一下眼睛。热安轻轻地笑出了声。

“啊，是了。我猜你那些情人大概会有不同看法。”

“我的情人对我的评价只高不低。”他纠正，“他们没理由对我有意见。不过……”

热安现在真正笑了出来。“不过，你情人们的情人就可能有了？”

古费拉克夸张地耸一耸肩，热安又笑了。古费拉克看到他露出笑容，自己也微笑起来。

“我们当然不在地狱里。”热安下定决心，满意地笑了。他的手滑进古费拉克的手心，古费拉克紧紧地捏了一捏。

夜还很长。

——

军队行进的脚步声终于震颤着从地面传来。沙威和冉阿让站起了身。冉阿让伸出手抓住沙威的胳膊，沙威平静地低头看着他的手。

“沙威，”冉阿让的声音低沉但笃定。“实话回答我，你是不是觉得我一定会下地狱？”沙威抬起头看向冉阿让的脸，接着又移开了眼睛。“沙威。”

“只有上帝能做出判断。”沙威粗暴地说，把手抽了出来。

冉阿让露出一抹不易察觉的微笑。“但看到果实就能辨别树木。你觉得我会下地狱吗？”

沙威沉默良久。军队的声音渐渐逼近。

“有一段时间，如果说你不下地狱我会完全无法理解。”他看着地面轻声说。“但现在我不这么想了。”他看起来很疲惫。“不，”他说，“我不认为你会下地狱。”

“那就记住这一点。”冉阿让说。“如果你不能确定你灵魂的归属，那就想想这个。这不是地狱。”

他看起来在等他回应，于是沙威勉强点了点头。冉阿让也对他颔首，拿起枪，准备去保护这座注定毁灭的街垒。他径自走了。沙威站在巷子里，看着他一步步走远。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 男孩们不急着逃离街垒是有原因的。

没人提过马吕斯活下来的事。马吕斯没说什么，是因为即使他没死也是在鬼门关徘徊，几乎不知道自己活着、还被带出了街垒。珂赛特在一帮男孩中间还有些害羞，也从没想过去谈这件事。艾潘妮和冉阿让则习惯把事情埋在心里。

男孩们没见过有谁活着离开。虽然珂赛特有几次逃了出去，但她并不算他们中的一员，不是吗？

大多数人仍然有意不去深究。这一对策不会长期有效，但眼下多少还能带来安慰。还没人对这事有所定论，有也认为是超自然现象罢了。甚至有人眼看朋友们一个个中了弹便开始主动寻死，不止博须埃一个，因为他们只要一死，就会立刻回到六月四日面对新一轮革命——不难看出正是死亡使他们生还的。当他们再一次落败，行刑队的排枪架起，之后一切都更好受。别做活到最后的倒霉鬼，不要看着所有朋友死去再活着走出这个竞技场。他们不会对自己说这么多，但他们确实这么想。这有几分道理。

有趣的是，直到现实剥夺了你的幻想，你才会意识到它们一直都在。

博须埃醒来时，周围很安静。

那么安静，他还以为自己又回到了他和米西什塔、若李三个人的床上。但他很快感到头部猛一抽痛，接着发现自己全身都在痛。他努力想睁开眼睛，同时试着把那堆压在腿上、模模糊糊像是毯子的东西推开。六月里要这么多毯子干什么？

视野慢慢清晰之后，他的动作更剧烈了。他身上不是毯子——他的意识逐渐清醒，开始察觉到那东西压得他很痛，而且动弹不得。看起来像张笨重的桌子。一定是被最后爆炸的那颗炮弹掀翻的——

他想起来了。他完全清醒了。但他宁愿自己没有醒，因为他已经嗅到了身旁一潭潭血泊散发出的浓重腥味，还有，寂静。一片死寂。博须埃从废墟下面挣脱出来（街垒倒塌的一部分埋住了他，因此他才没被士兵们发现。他想了很久才明白，因为思维能力尚未完全恢复），踉踉跄跄地挪进了咖啡馆。

屋子里也到处是血。大片的血迹和血腥味都让他头晕。若李才是不怕血的那个，博须埃从来见不得血。若李爱对他说——

若李？

他跌跌撞撞爬上楼又下来，冲进后厅又回到门外。他在找人。找其他人。找若李。

直到踏进巷子，他才找到他们。是的，当然。他忘了他们会把尸体放进后巷。他不知道的是，当他们不能再为同伴安置尸体时，还会有人替他们去做。他感激这些人的好意。

若李的脸上没有笑容。他总是在睡梦中也带着笑意的。现在这张脸那么空洞，一点都不像他了。

不过没关系。等到六月四日早上，他还会笑起来的。

女人们来清洗街道了，米西什塔也在。她到的时候看见博须埃还在巷子里，正按顺序把那些躯体重新安置好——珂赛特应该在她父亲旁边，马吕斯在珂赛特旁边。伽弗洛什要和她姐姐放在一起。（公白飞告诉他了。过去公白飞会把他们放在一起，这次他大概死在了他们之前。）这是个体力活，他的脸因吃力涨得通红，衬衫上沾满了血迹。

她看到他时惊叫一声，飞奔过去紧紧抱住了他。他有些恍惚，任她抱着自己，目光依然停留在尸体上。米西什塔放开他时，自己衣服的前襟也被染红了。她拽下他衬衫上的三色花，急切地上下打量，看他有没有受伤，又紧张地回头看看身后。

“天哪，如果让他们看见你……他们已经走了但是……哦我亲爱的，我还以为你们两个都不在了……”

“要是他们不回来了呢？” 

“他们会回来的，”米西什塔说，“我不知道什么时候但用不了多久的。走吧，我们走。”她拖着他的胳膊，但他一动不动。

“要是他们醒不了了呢？”

她停下了手上的动作。

“亲爱的？”她迟疑地说。

“如果我走出来了怎么办？”他继续说，眼睛依然看着朋友们。“要是我活到了七号但他们没有怎么办？”他抬起头看向她的脸，能看出她已经被自己吓到了，但他停不下来。“我不是自己要活下来的。”他说，“不是的，这是意外。要是他们醒不过来了怎么办？”

米西什塔的眼泪在打转。“哦甜心。亲爱的。我们回家吧。”

她温柔地拉着他走了。这次他没有反抗。

——

他们回到了米西什塔家。她擦掉他头上的血，脱下他染血的衣服，用一条毯子裹住他。那晚他在米西什塔的床上睡着了，咕哝着一些米西什塔不懂的话。米西什塔搂着他，他在她的怀抱里慢慢安静下来。

他醒过来的时候还躺在米西什塔的床上，但下一秒就看到了若李，他正睡眼惺忪地朝他微笑。博须埃的眼泪立刻掉了下来。

若李的笑容消失了，他越过米西什塔抓住博须埃的手，但他依然不能平静。他小心地爬下床，免得吵醒米西什塔，然后拉着博须埃来到走廊上。若李紧紧地抱住他，关切地在他唇角落下一个个亲吻。

“Aigle，怎么了？发生什么事了？”

“我没死。”博须埃哽咽道，抬起手腕擦一擦眼睛。“只有我一个活了下来。我还以为……我以为我会活到七号了，但我并不想这样。我不是有意要活下来的。”他抽泣一声。“街垒塌了，我的头被什么东西砸到了，等我醒来的时候你们都……”他忍不住地发抖。“我真高兴你在这儿。”

若李吻一吻他的额角，“我也很高兴。”

他们拥抱了好一会儿，直到博须埃渐渐安静下来。最后他从若李的肩膀上抬起头，用手背抹一下鼻子。

“我有个想法。”他轻声说。

“你说？”

“我就是在想，如果有什么办法让我们打破循环，那就是不要死。”他停一停，但若李什么都没说。“所以我猜……我们出不去了？”

若李耸耸肩，给了他一个鼓励的微笑。“我们还不知道呢。”

“我们什么都不知道。”博须埃叹了口气。“我只想知道为什么会这样。我知道没有人谈这个，但大家都在想同样的问题。”他抬起头看向若李。“你觉得呢？”

若李迟疑片刻。“我……我想，最有可能的解释就是我们都疯了。”他试着说得满不在乎。博须埃吓了一跳，皱起眉头。

“疯了！”

“我只说有可能，”若李急忙说，“一定还有其他原因的。”

博须埃握住若李的手。“你觉得你疯了吗，亲爱的？”他皱着眉问道。

若李耸耸肩膀微笑起来。“有时候是的。但是想这些有什么用呢？如果事实如此，我们也没法做什么。所以我宁愿想想别的。”他的微笑变得有些悲伤。“热安还说他觉得这是地狱呢。”

“他什么时候说的？”

若李咬住嘴唇，紧紧捏了一下博须埃的手。哦。博须埃也捏了捏他的。

“这不是地狱。”博须埃摇了摇头说。“我醒过来之前，那才是地狱。”

——

艾潘妮也开始参加他们的会议了。她真正加入了他们，会和所有人一样坐在屋子里，而不是待在外面等马吕斯（或者躲马吕斯）。伽弗洛什每次都来，所以艾潘妮也来了。她的椅子在屋内靠后的地方，紧贴着墙。但伽弗洛什坐在一张桌子上，离古费拉克很近，离她也很近。而且自从她陪他一起去那些贫民窟起，他就不时转过头向她笑一笑。

他们现在不做演讲，也不做策划了。要讲的话他们都已经听过，没有什么还需要策划，白天的集会也完成得按部就班。这会儿他们便聊聊天，做做子弹。他们依然会就政治和哲学话题辩论一番，毕竟他们最初就是因此相识的。艾潘妮总是安静地听他们说话，但伽弗洛什——尽管他受到的正规教育比她还要少——倒常常发表自己的见解。她总是惊讶于他思想的老成，也惊讶于自己心中迸发的骄傲。

不过今晚，讨论的中心变成了博须埃和他的经历，这让缪尚的氛围格外压抑。若李紧挨着他，手挽着博须埃的胳膊，两人的椅子并在一起。每个人都轻声附议，如果他们想过除了胜利还有别的能打破循环……

伽弗洛什从古费拉克和热安的桌子上溜下来，和艾潘妮一起靠在墙上，两手往口袋里一插。她疑惑地低头看他，但他没有抬头。

“本来我就可以告诉他们的。”他小声嘀咕。艾潘妮过了一会儿才明白他在说什么。

“你是说活下来的事？”

伽弗洛什把胳膊抱在胸前，说话时想显得自然一些，但被自己的动作出卖了。“古费拉克那次把我锁进了碗橱，让我发誓不出声，因为我欠他一次。”他皱了皱眉，显然不赞成他的做法。艾潘妮也皱了皱眉。

“他跟我说过。他说……他说他们还是抓住你了。”

“这是我告诉他的。”他哼了一声。“我是不想让他再那样了。”

艾潘妮感到一阵恐惧。她把嘴边的话吞了回去，伽弗不会想听的。

“那你觉得这都是怎么回事？” 

伽弗洛什抬起头，不屑地看了他姐姐一眼。

“这是革命啊，潘妮。”他说，好像这答案再明白不过似的。也许确实如此。

安灼拉没有参与讨论，只是低头蹙眉盯着自己写下的、过两天就会消失的一些东西。格朗泰尔坐在另一个角落里，也没有说话。没了酒瓶，他显得有些茫然。他盯着安灼拉，但眼神和平日不太一样。他也皱着眉，在盘算，在斟酌，在极力思索着什么。

安灼拉感觉到他的目光，抬起了头，犹豫地对他露出一个微笑。格朗泰尔回了一个淡淡的笑。安灼拉重新低头看向那些纸张，表情稍稍缓和了一些。

格朗泰尔却依然目不转睛。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 格朗泰尔有了个计划。

最近到葬礼前夜，他们在缪尚待得越来越晚。他们贪恋四日里安然无事的每一分秒，直到理论上已经到了六月五日、又过了好几个小时才肯离开。最后只有一位男招待还留在这里，要不是看在这些人有场硬仗要打的份上，早就把他们扔出门去了。

伽弗洛什在等艾潘妮一起走。他们之前结伴走过几次，但这次她笑一笑，冲他挥了挥手。

“今晚不行，我有点事儿。明天再一起吧。”伽弗洛什点了点头，也挥挥手，咧嘴一笑，自己走开了。

古费拉克似乎最了解伽弗洛什，但他几分钟之前离开了，走的时候还和热安聊得不亦乐乎。艾潘妮便走向公白飞。他从一堆补给上抬起眼睛，微笑着看着她：“你好。”

“伽弗洛什……”她开门见山。

公白飞点点头：“怎么了？”

她抱住自己的胳膊，好像屋子里很冷似的。“他很聪明。”公白飞点头。她感觉很惭愧，看样子每个人都已经很了解她弟弟了，她自己却还知之甚少。“他是真的相信这些。”

公白飞又点了下头，神色有几分伤感。“应该说，我们做这么多某种程度上就是为了他。为了他和那些像他一样在制度的魔爪里受着最深重的苦难的人。这个制度看不到他们的价值，而我们看得到。”他叹了口气。“这一切的意义，我想，不在于为我们自己赢一个共和国，而是为了让伽弗洛什那样的人拥有共和国而去死。”

艾潘妮不知道该说什么。听到“像他一样”时，她以为他要表示怜悯，结果并不是。她不知道要怎么回应这个同样为伽弗洛什担忧愧疚的人，自己不久前才刚体会到这样的感情。她还在学着适应别人的真诚。

公白飞定一定神，抬头微微笑了笑。“哦，上次我没来得及说——”

该来的还是来了。“我们的父母不算和善，他们从没有对伽弗好过，哪怕装装样子也没有。”艾潘妮急忙解释。“所以他离开了，长到能自己出门的年纪就走了。我和我妹妹当时不知道怎么回事。他现在有时候还会回家，但不经常回，还有……喏，所以我们才不怎么认识。”

公白飞的眼神很温柔。“我只是想说，我现在看出你们是长得挺像的了，不知道为什么之前没看出来。”艾潘妮脸红了。他顿一顿，“你还有个妹妹？”

“她叫阿兹玛。只比我小一点点。她现在已经独立生活了。呃，伽弗洛什也是，但……”她卡住了，但公白飞了然地点点头。

“但他本不该这样的。”他说。

——

“你还记得你第一次死的时候吗？”格朗泰尔问弗以伊。

已经是晚上了，他们在缪尚玩跳棋，等着黎明来临。热安已经不在了。当有人在五号这天死去，大家的心情总会更压抑些；每个人都放轻了声音，彼此拥抱也更加用力。古费拉克一个人坐着，拿着一叠活页纸在读。

“应该记得。”弗以伊说，“我的背中了一刺刀。”他走了一步棋。“也可能是第二次的事。”

格朗泰尔跳过弗以伊的棋子，顺手把它拈在了手里。“我喝醉了，整一场战斗都没醒过来。”

弗以伊伸向棋盘的手惊讶地停在半空。“那你……没有死？”

“哦，我死了。我醒的时候他们正要枪决安灼拉。”

理解这话花了弗以伊一点时间，但任何一个认识格朗泰尔的人都不难弄懂他的言外之意。他愣住了，抬头看向格朗泰尔，他垂头看着棋盘。

“你们那时候都已经死了。”他平静地说，“安灼拉是最后一个还活着的人。他被包围了，但我穿过去站到了他旁边。他……握住了我的手。”

他们沉默了一会儿。

“格朗泰尔……”

“你还走不走？”

弗以伊踟躇了好一会儿的手落在棋子上，挪了一步。“怎么了？”格朗泰尔笑了，弗以伊烦躁地皱起眉毛。“你懂我的意思。这不太正常。或者很不正常。”

格朗泰尔只是盯着棋盘，若有所思地挠了挠下巴。他的手不是很稳，因为他今天还是没碰酒瓶。不断的重生对格朗泰尔的酒瘾既是福音也是诅咒——戒酒几天时间不会久到难以忍受，但所有努力也都会在下一个四号化为乌有。

弗以伊抬头瞥了安灼拉一眼，他正和公白飞坐在一起铸子弹。弗以伊很确定安灼拉整个晚上都在看他和格朗泰尔，但他还没亲眼看到。

格朗泰尔走了一步棋，弗以伊立刻跳了过去。格朗泰尔低低地骂了一声。

“只是你今晚特别……我不知道，你和安灼拉最近看起来……挺好的。”弗以伊挑起话头。

格朗泰尔也抬头瞟了一眼安灼拉，他还在低头忙手里的活。“马上就不好了。”他小声嘟囔。 弗以伊抬起眉毛。

“你有什么……不好的打算吗？”格朗泰尔没有回答，只是挪动了一枚棋子。“格朗泰尔。”

格朗泰尔抬起眼睛，淡淡一笑。“该你了。”

——

太阳升起。街垒陷落。（艾潘妮死在了街垒上；伽弗洛什爬上去拿过她手里的枪射杀了一个士兵，然后中弹而死。）

大炮停发到士兵进攻街垒之间总是还有一点时间。

在这当中，在其他人忙着给枪上膛或乞求地砸门的时候，格朗泰尔拿酒瓶往安灼拉后脑猛敲了一下。

——

安灼拉在一个陌生的房间里醒了过来。他感到头痛欲裂，脸上还有什么湿湿的东西。

一瞬间他惊恐不已，以为当时假装没听的博须埃的故事发生在了自己身上。不过伤成这样也坚持不了多久了，都流了这么多血——

有几滴东西流过了他张开的嘴唇。那不是血，只是水。他伸手碰碰自己的额头，拉掉了一块湿布。他又用手指寻找伤口，但一个都没有。再说疼痛其实是从后脑传来的。

“我宿醉的时候这样很管用，所以我想至少可以试一试。”格朗泰尔双手抱胸站在门口。安灼拉这时只觉得他回到了很久前的某个会议里，在和格朗泰尔争论什么。起初他想不通为什么会想到这些，因为他脸上没有那种熟悉的坏笑，没有戏弄的神情，只能看到抬起的下颏，戒备的眼神。不，他朦胧地意识到，这是戏谑之下隐藏的另一面——等待，挑战，时刻准备退后；一个人明知要自食苦果的倔强和痛苦。他试着回忆自己究竟说了什么才会让格朗泰尔变成这样，试着回忆格朗泰尔说了什么，但他们明明一句话都没说。他的头在痛。

“我们在哪儿？”他说。

“我家。”格朗泰尔的身体不自觉地摆动。安灼拉终于注意到了他手里的瓶子。啊。另一样似曾相识的东西。

安灼拉的头脑在慢慢清醒。他坐了起来——他发觉自己在一张床上——皱着眉环顾一下四周。“我们为什么会在这里？发生了什么？其他人在哪儿？”

“他们死了。”格朗泰尔冷冷地说。“所有人都死了。如果你待在街垒，你就会死。就是你到现在也该弄清楚这一点了。”

“我们为什么在这儿？”他开始警觉了。他把腿放下床沿。

“因为我带你过来的。”

“格朗泰尔，”他渐渐明白了，怒火和恐惧在心中烧灼。他努力控制自己的声音，“你干了什么？”

“我救了你的命！”格朗泰尔吼了出来。安灼拉猛地站起身，又因动作太剧烈摇摇晃晃地跌坐回床上。格朗泰尔的身体抽动一下，但一阵冲动支撑他留在了原地。他喝了口酒。

“我不想让谁救我的命！”安灼拉吼了回去。

“我知道，你这白痴！所以我才替你这么做！”他狠狠摇了摇头，摇得有点太用力了。酒精让他难以控制自己的身体，他重重挤着眼睛，想抵挡住醉意和满眶愤怒的泪水。“博须埃以为我们不能一个人逃脱循环，他错了。我从前大概也犯了同样的错误。这个世界要他，或者我，干什么？所有送死的人里，最需要活下来的那个，不是我们。是你，安灼拉。”

“要是成功了呢？”安灼拉大吼。“要是成功了怎么办？那他们就都死了！”

“他们都死了。”格朗泰尔附和。“他们都死了，你活了下来而你会永远恨着我。也许明天你会在我们第一个六月七号走出门，一个人端着枪对付国民警卫队然后带着对我的恨意死掉。也许你会活下去，会回去带着又一帮天真的理想主义者开会而依然恨着我。我会早早把自己喝进坟墓，或者一绳子吊死，到那时你还是恨我。可能某一天，法兰西真的准备好了，你会送她一个光辉灿烂的共和国而继续恨着我，可能你还会活成一个气鼓鼓的白胡子政治家，年轻气盛的革命者会骑上你的灵车到新的街垒去，而你在棺材里都会恨着我。”他点点头，仍显倔强但泄了气，一瞬间爆发出的愤怒好像突然烟消云散。“我知道。我不介意。”

“我介意！”

“那好，你介意。”他随口说，“管他的。我把门锁了，也已经快七号了。”他转身要走。

“你要扣我做人质？”

格朗泰尔背对着他耸了耸肩。“你这么想好了，”他说，“也不一定会成功的。”

——

格朗泰尔在六月四号醒了过来，身上一如往常还是三号的衣服。他躺在一堆毯子上，躺在他把安灼拉拖上去的那张床上。他翻了个身看向床的另一侧，一生中从未感到如此疲惫。

格朗泰尔哭了起来。他觉得自己是该哭一哭了。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 事情是有限度的。

古费拉克总是很晚才醒。连带着马吕斯也是，自我安慰说总比室友醒得早些。但是这天，有人捶响他们家门时，时间还相当早。

两个人都猛地惊醒，但还是马吕斯最先反应过来。他边披晨衣边跌跌撞撞前去开门，到门口时半条胳膊还露在外面。

门外是安灼拉，他准备继续捶门的拳头还扬在半空。他的眼里仿佛火光闪烁，面容苍白可怖，双颊却浮着潮红。他的领带松松地挂在脖子上，好像衣服穿到一半便失去了耐心。公白飞站在他身后。

“我们今天起义。”安灼拉说。

马吕斯还半梦半醒，显然难以理解安灼拉的话。他正茫然地冲他眨眼睛时，古费拉克系着晨衣腰带警觉地走到了他身后，抹了抹脸。

“今天？”古费拉克问。

马吕斯的目光越过安灼拉的肩膀，看向公白飞。公白飞也看着他。他看起来很难过。

“今天。”安灼拉说。

——

搜集来的枪大部分都藏在缪尚，但他们很多人都自己留着一把手枪或步枪——一个要起义的人，再小心也不为过。刚破晓他们就带上这些枪聚集在拉马克将军的宅邸，就像第一个六月四日那样，也像后来他们还坚信巴黎会起来反抗时那样。

人们洪亮的呐喊、怒火与激情还一如当初——看到男孩们大衣或三色腰带下凸出的枪管后几乎更甚。他们欢呼着叫喊着，对这些少年革命者的疲惫毫无察觉。

但革命者们能彼此察觉。马吕斯看得出朋友们的疲倦。安灼拉，他的火焰丧失了光芒，愤怒中已看不到希望。公白飞和热安的温和被燃烧殆尽，只剩照例行事的沉闷。还有若李和古费拉克，两人天然的欢笑被消磨成了苦笑，笑意只留在唇边而触不到眼角。马吕斯环顾四周；几乎所有人都来了，吼叫着、向天空挥舞拳头，好像他们还相信自己能改变什么似的。只有格朗泰尔一个人不在。这不能怪他。

警卫队这次来得甚至更快，但这一次男孩们不像从前那样边给围观的人塞宣传册边四散离开，而是叫喊着掏出了枪。人群咆哮起来。

“到街垒去！”安灼拉大吼。他无需再说第二遍。

巴阿雷和博须埃离步步逼近的警卫队最远，没有被包围的危险，便带头冲向瓦勒街，赶在所有人之前到达了目的地并开始呼喊让人们扔下家具。马吕斯钻出人群，与他们一道娴熟地将椅子、碗橱、桌子和床垫堆在一起。正当安灼拉和剩下的人出现在街角时，格朗泰尔从缪尚的前门走了出来。

“行，这可新奇了。要是日子再新鲜一点就好了。”他带着一丝苦笑，又灌了口酒。酒瓶中的液体几乎没下去多少，但今天还长着呢。

弗以伊皱着眉问：“你已经到了？”

“可能三号就没回家。”安灼拉冷冷地说。

格朗泰尔转过头，毫不意外，冲安灼拉摆出一个滑稽的、受伤的微笑。

“我其实是来开会的。”他轻声说。“没人告诉我它取消了。”

安灼拉已经回身去将一把扶手椅拽上街垒，因此没人看出他在躲避这个话题。

“那新计划是什么？”格朗泰尔又喝了口酒，更大声地嚷道。“难不成我们发现让这些人起来战斗的秘密了？少点警告和刺激就行了？”

“格朗泰尔，”巴阿雷扛起一扇门，“闭上你的嘴吧。”

——

珂赛特和冉阿让听到远处的骚动声时，他们正走在去卢森堡公园见马吕斯的路上。

珂赛特旋即停下脚步侧耳去听，瞪大了眼睛。她回头看向父亲。

“那不会是——”父亲凝重的神情足以告诉她答案。珂赛特转身就向声音传来的方向跑去。

“珂赛特！”冉阿让连忙跟在她后面，但她并没有放慢脚步。

“为什么他不告诉我？”她恼火地说，“如果今天就打他为什么不告诉我？”

“珂赛特！”冉阿让抓住了女儿的胳膊。她停下了，烦躁不安地转过身。

“快啊！我们得赶快，街垒可能已经被包围了！”

“也许他不告诉你是因为他不想让你去那儿。”冉阿让说。珂赛特摇了摇头。

“不，”她咬定，“他是希望我安全，但他不会骗我。”

“也许我不想让你去。”他的脸上现出焦急。珂赛特的眼神缓和下来。

“我知道，爸爸。但我一定得去。他需要我。我需要他。”

“那我呢？”他知道这话有多不好听，他知道他现在的样子有多难看。他控制不住。他一直忍着不说，但他越来越不忍心看到珂赛特战斗，不忍心看她被淹没在如此惨烈的死亡里。（他还没有见过她死。他一直留意着让自己死在她之前——只要他在，就没有子弹能打中她。）

“我也需要你，”她看起来有些惊讶，好像这是显而易见的事。“你是我的爸爸，他是我的爱人。你们两个人我都需要。”炮弹爆炸的声响让她又一次倏地转头看向声音的源头。她拉扯着他的手，就像她小时候常做的那样：“快点！”

他跑了起来。跟着她跑的时候，他能感觉到一把老骨头在咯吱作响。

——

介于巴黎几乎措手不及，街垒筑得甚至比平常还要快、还要危险。有人听说好像还竖起了另一座街垒——但他们似乎在至少好几个地方都挑起了骚乱，因为几个不同方向都传来了暴动声。

没人去查证另一座街垒的传闻是否属实。先前的循环里，几度尝试和别的街垒联系之后，他们已经放弃了操心其他街垒的念头。那些街垒里的人都不记得发生了什么，重复再重复，次次都要说服他们、担心他们，这让人筋疲力尽。不管有一座街垒还是五十座，他们都只能孤军奋战。

艾潘妮和伽弗洛什会参加早上的会议，因此刚开始建街垒的时候他们就来了。而珂赛特到警卫队第一次集结的时候还没来。马吕斯尽可能迅速地铸子弹时（他们之前即使有一夜的时间准备，还是常常缺少弹药，现在的情况更是加倍糟糕），告诉自己他应该感谢珂赛特可能不会——至少这一次——跟着他送死了。他很难说服自己。尽管日光明亮，没有她在，咖啡馆似乎昏暗一片，而且更加逼仄了。

外面一颗炮弹的爆炸声让心烦意乱的马吕斯猛地一惊，手里的坩埚颤了一下。他一跃而起，骂骂咧咧地想把溅到手上的铅水甩掉。

“天哪，马吕斯，你干了什么？”弗以伊冲过来问。

“没事，把坩埚捡起来，我马上就好。”马吕斯嘶嘶地吸着气，用另一只手紧紧压在烫伤的地方。他用尽全力按压手背，集中精神不去想它。他死死咬着牙，眼睛紧闭，而这时突然听到了一声熟悉的惊叫。

“怎么了马吕斯，你的手怎么了？”

他的眼睛猛地睁开：“珂赛特！”

她正拿过他的手察看那些小水泡，热安捧着一罐水跑了过来。

“到外面，手伸出来！”他指挥道，马吕斯照做了。珂赛特跟着他们出了门，忧心地看热安慢慢把水倒在马吕斯的手上。

“我做子弹时出了点小事故。我没事。”他坚持道，在她关切的目光下挤出一个笑。热安倒完了水，怜爱又带点警告意味地对马吕斯摇摇头，回去照料街垒里的其他事情了。珂赛特托起他的手想看伤势是否如他所说的那么轻微，然后满意地亲了亲他的脸颊。

她看看四周忙乱的人们，皱起了眉毛。“为什么他们今天就开始了？”她问，“为什么你没有告诉我？肯定不会——”

他捏了捏她的手，摇摇头。“是……是安灼拉，”马吕斯柔声说，“今天早上他直接敲了所有人的门。他……我想他需要相信总有什么办法会奏效的。”

“有吗？”珂赛特说。

马吕斯没有说话，只是又捏了一下她的手。

咖啡馆外面，巴阿雷对冉阿让笑笑表示欢迎，递给他一个锤子和一把钉子，冉阿让便开始帮忙加固街垒。他想趁情况还不那么危险的时候给珂赛特和马吕斯一点私人空间，就像往常这个时候他们在公园里那样。但也像往常一样，他总能感觉到身后咖啡馆里的那两个人。尽管眼下那里还算安全，但也毫无疑问能尝到空气中还没有的血和火药的味道。

但紧接着，看着周围这些疲倦安静又手脚麻利的年轻人，他想，也许每个人都尝得到。

——

军队回击时稍显混乱，但也同样危险。国民警卫队没有等上级下达命令；他们的攻击也因缺乏原先天亮时分的增援而变得毫无保留。年轻的士兵们没有一个了解街垒的情况，不像从前——如果起义像往常那样进行，他们会在这天晚上听取汇报，准备第二天的行动。他们很害怕，不断向街垒倾倒炮弹和霰弹。巴阿雷和公白飞在第一轮进攻时就牺牲了。弗以伊在尝试把巴阿雷的尸体从街垒顶端拖下来时也中了弹。

他们从没有在这么短的时间内失去过这么多人。在进攻的间隙，他们惨然地互相张望，脸色苍白，静静地等待着。马吕斯和珂赛特的手紧紧握在一起。格朗泰尔坐在他的火药桶上大口大口地喝一瓶苦艾酒，现在几乎坐不直了。安灼拉正在热安的帮助下装填子弹，神色阴沉而凶狠。

一名士兵的指令声突然打破寂静，五六个脑袋猛地一抬，好像受惊的兔子。安灼拉只是站着，开始分发装好子弹的枪。

“稳住了。”他语气严厉。冉阿让接过一支枪，看到珂赛特也拿了一支时他别过头去。即使再看上一千遍，他也不会习惯的。他的小百灵鸟拿着一支枪。

“热安，你继续装子弹。不，若李，你留在下面，你知道的。如果有人受伤了你要随时准备好。”安灼拉发令的样子像是他们并没有把这些事重复做了几十遍一样，但没人提出半点意见。大白天躺在后巷的三具尸体已经撼动了他们所熟悉的惯例。“所有人听着，如果我说‘趴下’，你们就该死的趴下，清楚了吗？”

“一清二楚，阿波罗。”格朗泰尔说，晃晃悠悠地举起酒瓶致意。安灼拉没有看他。

街垒那边又有人喊了一个指令。安灼拉点点头：“好。各就各位，但隐蔽好。”

通常珂赛特来街垒会穿条便裙，但今天她身上还是为了去公园见马吕斯穿的丝绸长裙。早些时候，她在艾潘妮的建议下到咖啡馆里红着脸脱掉了衬裙，于是现在爬街垒可以只用一只手提裙子，另一只手握步枪。马吕斯在旁边扶着她的手肘，冉阿让跟在下面，如果她掉下来可以随时接住。

第一轮弹雨扑向他们。对面停下的时候，安灼拉发出了开火的命令。

他们开火了。

枪声大作，一片混乱中浓烟四起，接着安灼拉大喊“趴下！”马吕斯、珂赛特和剩余的人们一起放低了身体，但有个声音——踢踏声、石头掉下的声音，很轻，除了她没有人注意到——让珂赛特抬起了头，这时其他人都缩在街垒后面更换用空了的枪支。

屋顶上有个狙击手。

冉阿让和女儿同时看到了他，但他已经没有子弹了。马吕斯没看到。街垒高处的他略微直起身子，递了支枪给身边的古费拉克；珂赛特和她父亲都看到狙击手的枪口找到了某个新目标。

珂赛特跳起来用肩膀狠狠把马吕斯撞了下去。她站起身，把步枪架在肩上，瞄准（我从来没教过她这个，冉阿让向她伸出手时依稀想到，但他离她太远了。一切都发生得太快）。枪响了。

狙击手倒下了。珂赛特也倒下了。

她父亲接住了她。马吕斯连滚带爬地站起来冲了过去，冉阿让抱着怀里的珂赛特跌坐在地上。

“珂赛特？”马吕斯惊叫，慌忙在她眼前挥手。血浸红了她漂亮的蓝裙子。“珂赛特！”

这应该没什么用处，但珂赛特颤抖地睁开了因疼痛而紧闭的双眼、对马吕斯微笑起来，因此冉阿让感谢他。

“告诉安灼拉先生我很抱歉。”她边微笑边吸着气。“我知道的，‘趴下’是趴下去的意思。”

马吕斯抬头看一眼安灼拉，但他已别过身去，眼睛死盯着地面。若李奔过来把几团布按在珂赛特的伤口上——一个在她胸口，应该是狙击手打出来的，另一个在她身侧，因为她站起来时向着警卫队的那面毫无遮拦。从侧面那个伤口涌出的血已经流到了抱着她的冉阿让身上，他不得不把她平放在铺路石上，好让若李处理她的伤。

“你一下子就干掉了那个狙击手。”若李说。珂赛特紧皱眉头，闭上了眼睛。

“我必须这么做。”她抱歉地低声喃喃，没人知道她是对谁说的。接着她又一次努力撑开眼皮。“他要对马吕斯开枪。马吕斯，你没事吧？”马吕斯抓着她的手点头，喉咙哽咽得厉害。她转头向冉阿让微笑：“看，爸爸，我必须得来，要不然谁来照看他？”冉阿让握住她的另一只手，这个姑娘已经长大成人了，但她的手似乎并不比他第一次牵起的那个小女孩的手大多少。

若李在尽最大的努力为她止血，但这几乎像出于好意，因为他们现在都知道人在将死时是什么样子了。珂赛特也知道。她依然在微笑。

“过来，爸爸。”他听话地俯下身去，她抬起头吻了一下他的脸颊。“别这样。我们很快就会再见的。”

他想她是对的。无论在这之后他们会不会回到六月四日，他都会很快再见到她的。

其他人继续投入战斗，但直到珂赛特死去也没有人让马吕斯或冉阿让起身。当她再无声息，冉阿让抱起她，去将她和其他死者放在了一起。他的眼睛因震惊而干痛，但他回来时看到马吕斯正放声哭泣。冉阿让点点头，马吕斯也点了点头。冉阿让明白，珂赛特不属于他们中任何一个，应当是他们两人属于她。他们都捡起之前扔掉的枪，重新爬上了街垒。

他是个好人，冉阿让想。他之前有过这个想法，但这次他发现自己真正相信了，或许理解了，以一种他自己不能理解的方式。他是个好人，他会爱着珂赛特、照顾她，无论是在幸存下去的以后，还是在余下的战斗中。不，冉阿让意识到，是她会照顾他。她会照顾好他们两个人，马吕斯和她自己，就像她一直照顾着自己父亲那样。

当警卫队终于撤退了，革命者们从街垒爬下来集合，冉阿让转过身想和马吕斯说话。但马吕斯已经走向了安灼拉。他正和古费拉克严肃地商议着什么。冉阿让没有阻拦。

“安灼拉。”

安灼拉转过身。马吕斯的眼睛很红，珂赛特死后他一直在毫不掩饰地流泪。

“什么事？”

“如果我们明天能醒过来——我是说，四号——我不会回来了。”他喉头动了动。“只要我还来，珂赛特就会跟过来，我……我不能再失去她了。”他声音很轻但全无怯意，好像心意已决，任谁也无法动摇。安灼拉没有反对。他只是点点头，好像已经预见到了。

“我理解。”他说，“谢谢你一直以来和我们共同作战。我很荣幸，马吕斯。”

他伸出手去，马吕斯握了握。古费拉克带着温暖的笑意上前一步，眼睛却湿润了。

“确实。很荣幸，也很高兴。”他把马吕斯拉到怀里，片刻之后马吕斯也抬手抱住了他。“谢谢。”古费拉克把头埋在他的肩上，声音沙哑地说。他吸吸鼻子放开他，咧嘴一笑。“好好对你的姑娘，知道吗？”

马吕斯点头，微微笑了笑。古费拉克拍拍他的肩膀，回去和安灼拉继续讨论了。马吕斯走进咖啡馆想找杯东西喝，能有一口水润润他干涩的喉咙、冲掉口腔里血液和火药的味道就好。他站在桌子旁向一个小杯子里倒酒时，艾潘妮悄悄溜到了他身边。他们有些时候没说过话了。

“我听到你和安灼拉说话了。那很好。我是说，你要走了。和她一起。”

马吕斯放下杯子，用手背抹抹嘴。

“艾潘妮。我想……我们从没有好好……”

她摇了摇头，温和地微笑着：“你不欠我什么，马吕斯先生。”

“呃，但是。就是——”

她抬起一只手制止他：“我的生活一塌糊涂的时候有你对我好。我只想在你走之前谢谢你。因为，你知道的，可能我们不会再见了。”

马吕斯皱起眉：“小心一点，好吗，潘妮？”她对此只是笑笑，马吕斯耸耸一边肩膀。“那么。尽你所能，小心一点。”

“你也是。”她抚上他的胳膊。“你们要好好的，你和珂赛特小姐。身边有个像她那样的人真的很好。”她放下手，看向坐在一起做弹壳的热安和伽弗洛什，微笑起来。“身边有个值得的人真的很好。”


	12. Chapter 12

四号这天街垒竖起时，沙威正在巴黎另一角巡逻。等他听到交火声赶来察看，战斗已经进行大半，国民警卫队正将起义者们团团包围。他们本该在这天晚上听取情况汇报的，结果现在队伍比原来混乱得多，沙威差点就要冲进去维持秩序了。

但他没有这么做。他不太清楚是什么让他停了下来。虽然沙威很早就不再与那些革命者作对，但也从没有主动帮过他们。有什么意义？不管他这颗砂砾落在天平哪一边，那帮人的斗争都注定失败。

于是他走了。警卫队的措手不及或许能帮到他们，或许不能。不值得费这个心，他告诉自己。今天不去了。也许下次，他会回去继续赎他的罪的。

他试图去别的地方巡逻——扣押几个暴动分子，再驱散一些——但他今天没有这个心思。他一路走到了城市边缘，又继续前进，直到再也听不见炮弹的爆炸声。他在那里四处徘徊，似乎在嘲讽一度果断的自己。

天刚刚暗下来，他就回家了。法律在今晚的街道上没有意义。

（他不该对这个想法这么无动于衷的。他也不该提早回家的。）

他吃了一些豆子和冷鸡肉当晚餐，因为无法集中精神阅读便上床休息了。他久久没有入睡，绝不是在听战斗的声音。

他醒来时，巴黎一片寂静。那些本来就少得可怜的街垒已经在夜里陷落；在鲁莽进攻里死去的士兵比平常多得多，但没有一个起义者活到了黎明。（拉马克将军去世的消息传开时，它被当作了一个不详的预兆而非反抗的号角。那天他们没有举行葬礼。）

侦察员沙威起床，穿上制服，直接去往瓦勒街。他已不再追捕冉阿让，不需要在死尸中搜寻他的猎物。他没必要去，但还是去了。

革命落得一地狼藉，但清理街道的妇女比往常更少。咖啡馆背后的小巷里，尸体的数量却是照旧。冉阿让确实在那里，连同他从第一场战斗里救下的男孩，马吕斯。那个女孩，珂赛特也在，但离她的父亲和情人较远。那两人一定是最后死去的，所以才被不认识他们的人摆在了这里。

沙威站在原地，看着死者僵直的躯体。他目光沉郁，肩膀如面前死尸一样低垂。过了片刻，他皱起眉头，目光再次扫过这排尸体。古费拉克不在。沙威穿过咖啡馆回到街垒，在一片废墟中寻找。他在街垒底部一个凹陷处发现了古费拉克，他的头颅向后仰起，眼睛大睁，衬衫上的血液已经凝固变黏。他一定是从街垒上掉了下来。沙威希望他死得痛快；他的手臂想必是摔断的，才会折成这个角度。

沙威把他拖出来、拽起来，扛着他到了巷子里。起初他有些犹豫，但后来看到了公白飞和安灼拉，便走到行列末尾把他和他们放在了一起。他觉得这挺傻的；他们三个很快就会活过来重新相聚了。但这次他们要比平常多等一段时间，沙威不会说让他们孤零零地等着的。

直到这一刻他才反应过来，他认识这些学生。他知道多数人的名字，知道他们长什么样子；他熟悉他们说的话，了解他们的习惯、他们的友谊。他目睹这些人被枪杀、刺穿或炸死至少有六七次了。

叛徒，他告诉自己。但他背叛了什么？经历了这么多，街垒外的一切都显得不真实，甚至包括他们正反叛的、他曾服务过的政府。它们统统化成了哑剧里一幅粗糙而花哨的布景。

沙威要变回过去那个自己，希望渺茫。他直直盯着死去的孩子，盯着死去的罪犯（即使现在他也皱着眉，好像在做什么不安的梦——也许，正梦到自己被追捕），最终，最终，沙威放弃了。

——

四号早晨安灼拉没有上门来找，这让男孩们松了口气。不过，安灼拉也没有来缪尚开会。

他们坐在桌前等待，面面相觑——除了格朗泰尔。他坐在自己惯常的角落里一点点啜饮苦艾酒，眼睛只盯着桌面。

公白飞和古费拉克答应去找他，于是立刻出门赶往他的公寓。他们不知道为什么要去那儿找，但也不知道还能从哪里开始。安灼拉独自到别处演讲或集会——现在看起来已是不大可能的事情了。

他们到了门口，敲门。过了很长时间，古费拉克正准备再敲一遍时，传出了钥匙在锁孔里旋转的声音。两人舒一口气，而后门开了。

他们的宽慰并没有持续多久。时间不早了，安灼拉却还没穿好衣服。他身上没有外套或领带，衬衫套了一半，头发也没有梳过。他显得疲惫又恍惚，看着其中一个人，又看向另一个，好像敲门的是两个陌生人。

“你没去开会。”公白飞说

安灼拉眨了眨眼睛。“开会。是，我……我要去的，对不起。我刚才在穿衣服。我只是……”他抬手捂住脸，很尴尬的样子。“我只是不得不坐下来，然后我就……大家还等着吗？”

“是，”古费拉克说，“我们本来想直接去平常集会的地方，但……我们很担心。”

安灼拉点点头。“我会到的。”他又点一点头，更多是对自己的承诺。他倒向门框，看起来比以往任何时候都更疲倦。“我会去的。我只是需要一点时间。我得穿好衣服……”

他正看着地面，因此没看到公白飞给了古费拉克一个眼色。古费拉克点点头。

“那我就让大家先走，”古费拉克说。“别着急。”

安灼拉出神地点头，迈步回到房内。公白飞跟着他进去了。

“我没注意到已经那么晚了。我想去的。”安灼拉从小桌上抓过一把梳子，梳了几下蓬乱的头发。“我忘了时间……”

“没关系的。”公白飞说。

安灼拉背过身，开始整理头发。屋内安静片刻，直到安灼拉突然丧失了力气似的将双臂垂落下来。

“安灼拉……?”

“不是我不想为共和国死上一百次，”他仍面向墙壁，深深低着头。“一千次也可以。我宁愿流血惨死十万次，只要我知道——”他顿住，恼火地摇一摇头，手指焦躁不安地插进头发，把它们又弄乱了。“就算不知道也是！只要我想到这会给人们一点希望。或者一丝羞耻心。但……”

公白飞不说话，任由安灼拉说下去。

“但人民不愿站起来，他们也看不见。四日的太阳一升起，他们就什么都忘了。我们会死，我们死了一次又一次，而且……”他懊丧地摇头，把梳子扔回桌上，大步走向窗边。“而且不只我一个人死。你们所有人都会死。”

“我们在这里是因为我们心甘情愿。你知道的。”

“但你们本不应该——”

“是因为马吕斯吗？”公白飞打断了他。安灼拉抬起头。“他今天不在缪尚，古费拉克把他的事情告诉我了。”

安灼拉摇头，再次横穿房间，重重坐在一张木头椅子上。他将胳膊肘支在腿上，双手捧着头。“不。我是说，是的，不过是因为他们所有人。我们所有人。”他发出一声轻叹。对于一个无所畏惧的复仇天使来说，这叹息显得太轻，也太令人难过。“过去我很清楚为什么要做这些。”他轻声说，“只要有答案，我就能有充分的耐心。”

他抹了把脸。“对不起，”他低声嘟哝。“我会去找其他人的，我只是……我只是需要一点时间。”

“随便多久，”公白飞说。“我等着你。”

——

他们没有上临时讲台。他们找到了古费拉克，站在人群最后面看他对愤怒的人们演讲，但安灼拉自己似乎并没有要演讲的打算。这还是第一次，但公白飞没有问。他甚至感到安灼拉盯着自己时（起初）也没有说话；他只是继续注视古费拉克，让安灼拉自己整理思绪。但几分钟后，他一眼瞥过去看到安灼拉装作一直在听演讲的样子，翻了个白眼。

“你在想什么？”

安灼拉耸耸一边肩膀。“没什么。只是格朗泰尔的几句话。”公白飞挑起眉毛，但没有催他说下去。安灼拉到底还是看了回来。“你会……你会变成个样子不错的白胡子政治家。”他一本正经。“我很愿意看看。”

公白飞望着他。“格朗泰尔说我会变成个样子不错的白胡子政治家？”

安灼拉脸红了，在胸前叉起手臂，转头看向古费拉克。“没什么。别管了。”

公白飞犹豫一下。“格朗泰尔怎么样？”

安灼拉不看他。“我怎么会知道？”

公白飞几乎要嗤笑出声，但他没有。无论如何他也并不是想要答案；他知道格朗泰尔怎么样。在安灼拉知道之前就知道了。他也知道安灼拉怎么样。

“发生了什么？”他问。

“为什么一定要发生些什么？”安灼拉回击。

“因为有那么一小会儿，他还是挺好的。或者说你们两个挺好的。”

“没有什么是好的。”安灼拉说。公白飞也并不反对。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 再无畏的领袖也有崩溃的时候。

到晚上大家三三两两回缪尚开会时，安灼拉的情况依然没有好转。其他人都能感觉到。这更添了一分焦灼，啃噬着众人已足够紧张的神经。屋子里很安静，偶尔有人低声讲几个乏味的笑话。安灼拉捏着一个铅笔头在几片碎纸上写写画画，但更多是在逃避眼神接触罢了。

等若李和博须埃进门了他才站起来。他朝门口走去，招手示意：“我可以和你们两个谈谈吗？”

他们顺从地跟着他回到走廊。“什么事，”若李快活地问，“再给我们放一天假？”

“对，”安灼拉脸上却并没有笑意，“明天。”

若李的笑容消失了。“你不让我们打仗了？”博须埃发问。

“从现在起，”安灼拉说，“我不让你们打仗了。”

“那我们拒绝服从。”博须埃立刻说。

“你至少需要一个医生吧。”若李说。

“我们不会坐在家里等着你们死掉的，”博须埃补充，“不可能。”

“我想到现在我们已经知道怎么包扎或缝合伤口了。”安灼拉情绪激动地反驳。“而且这不是我们要抛下你们，是你们会抛下别人。你应该比任何人都更懂这是什么感觉，博须埃。”博须埃闭上嘴，眼中闪现一丝痛苦。

“是因为马吕斯吗？”若李问。

“当然是马吕斯。”安灼拉没好气地说。

三个人互相瞪了好一会儿。安灼拉叹口气，闭上眼睛，抬手揉了揉脸。

“我只是……如果有什么事比起对法兰西和她的人民负责还重要，那就是对爱你的人负责，不是吗？那么，如果有谁应当活下来，那就是身在爱情中的人。”他睁开眼睛，看到博须埃的神色缓和了一点。

“你对儿女情长的看法变了不少。”若李带着苦涩的笑容轻声说。

安灼拉对此并不介意：“很多东西都变了。”

若李顿了顿，说：“我们不打了。”博须埃看向若李，张口想抗议，但若李握住了他的手。“我们不打了。”他重复一遍，这次是对博须埃说的。片刻后他吞吞口水，点了点头。

“谢谢你们。”

“但是我们要留下来开会。”博须埃说。安灼拉疲惫一笑。

“谢谢。”他再次开口。

不用多说什么了。安灼拉回到屋内，另外两人跟在后面。房间里不寻常的沉默说明大家都听到了他们的对话，尽管大多数都装作没听见。安灼拉不看他们，目不斜视地穿过房间。格朗泰尔呆坐在椅子上，瞪大眼睛看着他从面前走过。

安灼拉回到自己的座位上，漫无目的地继续写字。屋子里逐渐又响起絮絮低语。坐在安灼拉旁边的公白飞从书本上抬起了头（他差不多也是在装作读书，就像安灼拉装作写东西一样）。

“这样做是对的。”他话音柔和，“以防你有顾虑。”

“我没有。”安灼拉头也不抬地说，“别跟我谈对错，公白飞。我知道你母亲还健在。”

公白飞身子一缩，皱起眉：“安灼拉……我不能走。”

“我知道。”安灼拉说。他现在抬起头了，一张脸绷得紧紧的。“我也不能没有你。”他又低头看向手里的纸张。“所以我们都是自私的。”

一阵沉默，让人不大好受。

“你在写什么？”公白飞终于开口，“新文章？”

安灼拉轻笑一下，声音低沉：“不。那有什么意义？愿意读的人都已经知道里面会写什么了。”这实在不像出自安灼拉之口，他长久秉持的那些观念仿佛已经天翻地覆。公白飞几乎说不出话来。

——

如果说安灼拉在四号这天已经状态欠佳，那么经历整夜的失眠后他就显得更糟糕了。葬礼上他准时和朋友们会合，凹陷的双眼里闪着狂热的光。所有看到他的人都下意识扭头找若李、等着他冲过来摸他的额头和手腕，随后才想起他不会再来了。

安灼拉似乎饱受着摧残。当他唱起那首作为信号的歌，朋友们都为他声音里的决绝感到惊讶。他高声施令时，爆发的力量与从前相比不差分毫，甚至更加惊人。他那团火焰正烧得比过去更炽烈、更疯狂。

安灼拉在去往缪尚的一路上都保持着这样的激情。这让公白飞有些担心，在造街垒的时候一直留神注意他。安灼拉当然能自如地完成这个任务。他也并不知道自己到底在担心什么。

直到军队行进的声音隐隐从街角传来，安灼拉摇摇欲坠的精神堡垒才终于出现了裂缝。起初公白飞以为这是他迎战的表现，后来才发现安灼拉的目光其实徘徊在紧闭的门窗上。当安灼拉爬上街垒、在最高处站稳，国民警卫队已经抵达了街口（很早他们就能从声音判断出来了，已经不需要再越过街垒去看）。

“公民们！”他朝那些紧锁的门和窗大喊。“巴黎的人们！来和我们战斗啊！来为法兰西，为你们的自由，你们的家人战斗！”这不是在演讲。他听起来很疲惫，像是在央求。他听起来像公白飞。“谁告诉你们要活成一个奴隶的？哪种恐惧能比革命更值得俯首？”

周围的楼房毫无动静。卫兵更近了。这时公白飞才注意到一件事。

“他没有带枪。”

“什么？”热安皱起眉。

“他连枪都没带。”公白飞重复道。“他没有武器。安灼拉！安灼拉！”

“公民们，**求求你们！**”安灼拉在乞求了。公白飞从来不知道安灼拉还会乞求，会发出这样绝望甚至带着浓重哭腔的叫喊声，但他现在知道了。“起来吧！”他嘶喊，“不要抛弃我们！”

公白飞爬上街垒。热安和古费拉克跟在后面，古费拉克带着两把枪。角落里的格朗泰尔猛地站起身，双眼因为酒精以外的东西失了神，张着嘴巴直直盯着安灼拉逆着天光的剪影。伽弗洛什在街垒底下恨得浑身颤抖，艾潘妮费了很大劲才拖住他。

“安灼拉！”古费拉克大喊着举起一支枪。安灼拉没理会。

“**求求你们了！**”

士兵停下了。

公白飞已经爬到了顶层，但还是够不到安灼拉。他不顾危险地站在最高处，一脚踩着椅背，一脚踏着一扇门突出的边缘。公白飞抓着他外衣一角想拉他下来，但他的朋友站得比看起来更稳。他好像根本没注意到公白飞。

“谁在那儿？”警卫队队长问。

安灼拉咬了咬牙。公白飞能看到他脸颊上的泪水。

“人民。”安灼拉说。

“趴下！”弗以伊在身后喊。公白飞和古费拉克本能地蹲下身去。但安灼拉没有动。枪声大作。安灼拉向前跌落下去。

——

他们机械地战斗下去，直到警卫队第一次撤退。等一切终于平静下来，他们都不知道该拿这片刻的安宁怎么办。伽弗洛什和巴阿雷都悲愤不已，泪流满面。热安在抽泣。其余的人震惊到哑口无言。甚至和他并不相熟的艾潘妮也被深深震动了。安灼拉不是每次都活到了最后，但他总是在战斗中死去的，余下的人总能感到他的灵魂似乎还在这里，与大家并肩作战。现在连安灼拉自己都放弃了，他们不知道该如何去追随这样一个灵魂。

他们在前所未有的安静之中准备应对夜晚的进攻。接着，侦查员沙威又坚持不懈地来了。他这次身着便服。

“割风不在这儿。”公白飞疲倦地说。“而且我觉得他也不会再来了。马吕斯和珂赛特已经不来了。”

“我不是来见……见割风的。”他表情严肃。“我是来看安灼拉的。”

“安灼拉在——”

“我知道，”沙威说，“我看到了。”公白飞身体一僵。“军队现在已经全部撤退。要是你们想把他带回来的话，请便。”

弗以伊和巴阿雷二话不说地丢掉手里的活，挪开堵住出口的床垫，出去找他的尸体了。

“我们这儿好像没有双面间谍的位置。”古费拉克有点恼火，“非常抱歉。”

“我不是来做双面间谍的。”沙威说，“我是来帮你们的。”

没人说话。伽弗洛什和艾潘妮抱以格外的警惕和怀疑打量他。就在这个空档，弗以伊和巴阿雷带着安灼拉回来了。所有人都转过身，看着他们把他抬进缪尚。（无需多言，没有谁会让他独自等在巷子里。）

“为什么？”公白飞问。

“因为人并不会那么轻易地失去信念。”沙威回答。“能轻易失去的只是动力。信念只会转移……到另一个地方去。”侦察员抬高下巴，像在巡察时那样。他盯着公白飞的眼睛。“现在我来帮你们了。”

“让他留下。”格朗泰尔声音沙哑。他吞吞口水。“这街垒多一个流离的灵魂又能怎样？”他抓了把钉子，拿起一个锤子去帮弗以伊加固街垒。“不管怎么说，”他补充，“我觉得你可能看错割风了。”

他和沙威对视一秒，然后就扭头干活去了。公白飞犹豫了一瞬，向沙威伸出手。沙威握了握。

“谢谢。”公白飞说。

——

格朗泰尔的话是对的，过了不久冉阿让就出现了。他穿着国民警卫队的军服，带着步枪翻过街垒。

“没想到您会来，先生。”古费拉克走近他说。冉阿让摇摇头。

“我本不打算来。”他说，“但彭眉胥先生过来看我们的时候战斗打响了，我们都坐立不安，然后……”他又摇了摇头。“他和珂赛特在一起。他们很安全。他们不需要我。”

“感谢您的帮助。”公白飞说。他对冉阿让的道谢比对沙威的生硬一些。沙威本在和热安一起做子弹壳，这下他站了起来。

“公白飞。”沙威开口，公白飞转身看向他。“我在想，你是不是对割风先生还有疑心？”他在说出这个假名前只停顿了一瞬。他现在已经既敏锐又专业，快要接近过去那个沙威在纠正某个下级军官时的水准了。

“沙威。”冉阿让和气地低声插话，用的是他在滨海蒙特勒伊替某个穷苦人发声的语调。沙威强忍住当场翻个白眼的冲动。

“这男孩一直以为你处决了我。这样下去毫无意义。”他说，“匡正他的错误不代表自私。”

公白飞的严肃和冷淡很快转为疑惑：“什么？”

“这位先生除了押解我离开，什么也没有做。他放我走了。”沙威没有半点拐弯抹角。

公白飞眨眨眼睛，皱起眉头，几个男孩也好奇地抬起头。巴阿雷眯起眼睛。只有格朗泰尔看起来毫不意外。

“我们……有段过去。”冉阿让说。

“说这么多，我想已经够明白了。”沙威冷冷地说。“无论如何，没有必要为我悲哀。”

“值得敬佩，”冉阿让伤感地微笑起来，“发生了这么多事，这件事还是困扰着你。你还是在担心你的间谍可能因怨恨或残忍死去，而不是正义。”

公白飞已经舒了一口气，看起来比之前轻松了些，但他的眉毛依然拧在一起。

“恐惧的累积只会让人更恐惧。”他说。

“是的，”冉阿让说，“确实如此。”

——

没有安灼拉的街垒不像堡垒，更像一座坟墓。夜幕逐渐降临，革命者们慢吞吞地着手准备应对晚上的进攻。

像往常一样，冉阿让和沙威两人最后和年轻人们分开，单独坐到一处。不过从前只是冉阿让默默地看他们行动，沙威会坐到他身旁；这一次则是沙威在铸子弹，冉阿让前去帮忙。对弹药短缺的忧虑一直缠绕在男孩们心头，使他们紧张得只要闲下来就去忙活子弹的事。沙威看到后一言不发，取了一份材料就开始工作。

这会儿冉阿让和他坐在缪尚一角的桌子前，拿一把锤子帮他砸金属块。

“你今天的角色似乎不一样了。”

“那就得问，”沙威头也不抬地说，“我最近到底扮了什么角色。不是‘间谍’，很久前就不是了。”他把一些金属碎片倒进坩埚。“顺便，也不是‘执法官员’。”

“观察者，也许。”冉阿让说。“那我们现在算革命者了？你来这里，是为了解放巴黎？”

“难道你是为了这个吗？”沙威平静地反问。“就像我说的，冉阿让，我不认识自己了。而且上帝不允许我就这样离开这个世界，这已经显而易见。所以……”他耸耸肩。“我想我现在只能变成另一个人。在我看来这不是我这个岁数该做的事，但也没人问过我的意见。”

“所以你成了革命者？”冉阿让的语气并不带一丝嘲讽。沙威摇了摇头。

“也是一个目的。”他安静下来等待金属升温。他看了一眼角落里的桌子，安灼拉躺在那里，好像他们在为他守灵。“我猜你已经听说了。”冉阿让点头。“显然，就是我来之前不久的事。”他摇摇头。“一个傻瓜。”

冉阿让猛地转头看向沙威：“是一个走上绝路的人。”

“没错。”沙威表示同意，“一个走上绝路的傻瓜。”冉阿让按捺住继续争论的念头。沙威抬眼看他：“你也是个傻瓜。”

“哦？”他听起来并不特别忧心。

“那位年轻的小姐不需要你？”冉阿让抬起头，皱了皱眉。“荒唐。我亲眼见识过这里每个人的行动，她有一流的决策能力，但这不算什么。当然那男孩也很可笑。”

“她会成为一名上流人士的。”冉阿让说。

见冉阿让承认他要与珂赛特分别开，沙威暗自轻笑。

“巴黎有一百条老狐狸，”沙威说，“除了我没人在找你，冉阿让。”

冉阿让不接话。沙威也不再说话。两人沉默地继续工作。


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最后一个计划。

安灼拉在四号这天被一阵敲门声吵醒。他套上晨衣去开门，心里已经知道那是谁了。

“我们需要谈谈。”公白飞说。安灼拉只是点头，退到一旁让他进门。

“会议怎么办？”他问。

“古费拉克会处理好的。”公白飞回答。安灼拉又点点头，眼睛盯着地板。

过了一会儿，他说：“对不起。”

公白飞摇摇头：“和那件事没关系。我……我其实不怪你。”安灼拉从桌上的盒子里拿了个苹果，但只是盯着它瞧，等公白飞继续说下去。公白飞深吸一口气。“还记得你把间谍——那个侦察员——交给割风先生的事吗？”他当然记得。所有人都清清楚楚地记得那第一场战斗。“安灼拉……”安灼拉抬起头，迎上公白飞的目光。“那是不对的。”

让他惊讶的是，安灼拉只是点了点头，就又低头看他的苹果去了。

“我知道，”他说，“那很……原始。野蛮。毫无正义可言。我注意到他们互相认识，我知道我在做什么。但是如果不这样呢？我们就要自己动手了。我看到这是一个能避免我们任何一个人成为刽子手的办法，我就这么做了。”

公白飞吃了一惊：“是因为这个？”

安灼拉抬起头，淡淡一笑：“我不怎么为自己考虑，但我不能不为我的战士考虑。况且我都算不上这些人的领袖。”

“你一直是个很好的领袖。”

公白飞又说：“他没死。”

“谁？”

“那个警方的侦察员。他其实并没有死在割风手下。我们……误会了他们的故事，我猜。割风放他走了。”

安灼拉沉吟片刻。“很好，”他下了结论，“很好。少了一场死亡。”

“听起来像我说的话。”

“那也不是件坏事。”他打开碗橱，拿出一把小刀，重重地坐在一把木椅子上。公白飞不等他开口，自己走过来在另一张椅子上坐下。

“他们总有一天会起来的，安灼拉。”

“总有一天，”安灼拉说，“但不是今天。就我看来……在这场革命里，他们是不会起来了。”

“你预想的结局不就是为法兰西而死吗？”公白飞问。

“是，但仅仅到此为止。这确实是我预料的结局。血腥，残忍。死亡。我为死亡做好了准备。”他把手里的苹果一切两半。“我只是没想到要面对这么多。”

“是的，我从前也认为死亡要更永恒一点。”

“不，我……我不是这个意思。我是说……”他的喉头动了一动。“为法兰西而死当然好。让人感觉良好。感觉是……做了正确的事。不管其他事情错得多么离谱，始终如此。好像我注定要这么做。我心知我会在革命里死去，从一开始就——哦，别冲我皱眉头，那都过去很长时间了。”他放下刀和苹果，捋了捋头发，目光失焦地落在半空。“无论我们是输是赢，我都会和街垒共沉沦。第一次死去时，我背对太阳，握着……”

他舒展一下放在桌子上的左手，舔了舔嘴唇。他没有说完这句话。

“我知道我是对的。至少于我自己是对的。但你们——”

“我们战斗是因为——”

“因为你们心甘情愿，我知道。”他摆了摆手。“但这不一样。”

公白飞沉默了。安灼拉抬起头，神色伤感。

“我们都还年轻。”安灼拉说，“每个人都是。我原来并没有意识到这一点，直到第一次战斗时，我亲眼看着我的朋友们在恐惧中死去。不是说我们不能改变什么。只是……很多人都这么年轻……都充满了爱和生命力，他们不应该死在这里。这不是他们的归宿。”

公白飞感到他应当就安灼拉对自己命运的定论争论几句，但一直以来他的朋友都以一支火炬的姿态存在并燃烧着，而不是一盏烛火。他会一次性将自己燃烧殆尽，只为驱散那方最浓稠的夜色。公白飞的喉咙哽住了。

“那么，我们要做什么？”他问得真心实意。

安灼拉看着他，表情严肃。他越过桌子，把一半苹果递给公白飞：“我们再来一次。”

——

五日的清晨多云且凉爽。安灼拉起床时，巴黎的屋顶正起着露水。他穿好衣服，缓缓踱向葬礼队伍会经过的那条街。城市刚刚从夜晚的静谧里苏醒，只能听到早起的人们仍睡意沉沉的窸窣声响。他汲取着这尚未被破坏的安宁，试图记住光在楼房窗户上闪烁的模样。

他人生里第一万次下定决心，只要为了这座城市，没有什么是他不愿做的。

很快，其他参加葬礼的人也涌上了街头。等安灼拉来到那条路上，他们已经形成了一支自己的队伍，抱着同一个目的，沉默地向着同一个方向行进。

ABC的成员们现在在人群里也能轻松地找到彼此。安灼拉最先看到的是热安，他笑着朝他挥手，古费拉克在他身旁。安灼拉和他们站到一起，靠着灯柱听热安向古费拉克请教该如何在两句可用的韵诗中选择。公白飞来了，然后是弗以伊。巴阿雷穿着一件惹眼的新坎肩也来了。马吕斯没来。博须埃或若李没来。安灼拉提醒自己他应该为此高兴，不过，如果能见见他们也是很好的。

葬礼像往常一样进行，当人们冲破边界涌上街道时，安灼拉的心脏还像第一次那般在嗓子眼里狂跳。他站在灵车上用尽全力挥舞旗帜，而人民，他的人民，巴黎的人民在四周高唱，他的朋友们正站在一旁准备与他并肩战斗；如果在安灼拉的人生里，有哪一刻他享受着全然纯粹、完美无瑕的快乐，那就是现在这一刻了。

然后他们转过街口，迎上国民警卫队。还有事情要做。

——

他们这次很幸运，或者说受到了庇佑，不管是第一次进攻还是在夜晚的袭击里，都没有一个人倒下。安灼拉很谨慎，但他向来如此。需要保护的人变少了，但同时战士也变少了。过去他们经历过这样的事，天亮之前没有一个人死去，这有过先例。不能把它当作预兆。

发生这么多事之后依然相信预兆，安灼拉不知道自己是变得更傻了还是更睿智了。

无论如何，由于没人牺牲，其他人都显得很愉快——总归要比之前更愉快。他们坐在街垒上歌唱，冲彼此微笑，酒瓶在一双双手里传递着。这是一幅与革命第一夜极为相似的景象，只不过有几点不同——沙威在场，无动于衷地坐在角落擦拭枪支；冉阿让坐在他身边给他递枪，同时从他手里接过擦好的枪。艾潘妮坐在公白飞身边，膝盖碰着他的膝盖，开玩笑逗得他直脸红。街垒上还缺了一些人，包括格朗泰尔，不过他只是一个人待在屋子里面。安灼拉能猜到为什么。

安灼拉走向沙威和冉阿让：“先生，警官。方便的话，能和你们说句话吗？”

“当然，”冉阿让说，“什么事？”

“我想私下谈一谈。”安灼拉说。“我需要你们的帮助。”

——

大家都坐在街垒上等待黎明，格朗泰尔却独自待在缪尚里——通常情况下是在喝酒，但今天他喝得并不多。到夜幕渐深的时候，他头脑里的迷雾已经散去大半。他抱着一个快要见底的酒瓶发呆，手里拿一个硬币在吧台上随意刻着图案。

他能听到旁边的房间里低低的对话声，有警探和割风，还有那个独一无二的声音。房门开着，但他们的对话还是模糊得听不清。他只是在捕捉那个音色，在那条声线的纠缠下微微迷醉。那是他最喜爱的声音。

安灼拉听起来严肃又专注。那是他在制定计划的语气，尽管格朗泰尔想不通这个时候还能做什么计划。就是沙威的投靠也不可能带来多大转机。

几分钟后割风离开了，但那警探却多留了一会儿。低语声停下后，格朗泰尔抬头向屋里瞟了一眼，看到安灼拉神情庄重地和警探握了握手。他还听到一句“谢谢”。他重新低头看向吧台。后来那两人穿过房间时格朗泰尔也没有抬头，也许安灼拉要去再做回演讲，或者清点枪支，或者干点别的什么。

然而他并没有穿过房间。他的脚步声在格朗泰尔身后停住了。有那么一刻格朗泰尔忘记了呼吸。

“我可以坐在这里吗？”安灼拉轻声说。

格朗泰尔差点笑出声：“随意。”

安灼拉在他旁边的椅子上坐下。两人沉默了一会儿。

“他们总问我，为什么我们之前……挺好的，但现在变成了这样。”安灼拉说。

格朗泰尔点头：“他们也问过我。”

“我不知道我们之前有那么针锋相对，以致不吵架的时候都变得这么引人注目了。”

格朗泰尔瞟了他一眼，抬起眉毛：“你不知道吗？”见安灼拉没有立即回答，格朗泰尔又低下头。“反正，不只是因为不吵了。”

安灼拉明白他的意思。有那么一段时间——从他们小心翼翼地达成了一个共识、到这个共识瓦解的那些天里，不仅仅少了争吵，还多了一些微妙的东西。它们存在于日常的对话里，浮现于微笑和沉默间，闪烁在并肩战斗的时刻，把他们两个人联结在一起。安灼拉发现自己在思考这件事，希望过去曾有足够的时间来弄懂这究竟意味着什么。

“我不打算道歉。”格朗泰尔说。

“我要道歉。”格朗泰尔抬起头，像要确认安灼拉是不是认真的。安灼拉平静地迎上他的眼神。他当然是认真的，他什么时候不是。但他的神情好似站在演讲台上一般坚决，格朗泰尔像被他目光中贯注的力量钉在原地不能动弹。他无法移开自己的眼睛。

“我能理解……你为什么那样做。”安灼拉说，“我甚至在那个时候就理解了。但你不可能是对的，我无法接受这样的事情，无法接受睁开眼睛后，发现自己是应该活下来的那一个。不管是活在四号，还是七号。”

“没人希望自己是最后活下来的那个。没人情愿孤身一个。但你——”

“你不明白，不是孤身一人的问题。我不是害怕一个……”他紧紧闭上眼睛，露出痛苦的神色。“我也不会孤身一人的。”他改口道。

格朗泰尔嗤笑一声：“你不会想和我说话的。”

“我现在就在和你说话。”

格朗泰尔答不上来。他只是咬着脸颊内侧，手里摆弄自己的酒瓶。

“越是目睹朋友们死去，我就越珍视这群依然愿意和我站在一起的人。”安灼拉说，“为一个我们并不曾达到的目的失去他们——这种事发生越多次，我就需要越长的时间，停下来想一想这整件事。”

格朗泰尔皱起眉。“对不起。我有没有听错？你是在说你对你光辉的革命失去信心了吗，阿波罗？”这些话他过去也说过，但这回不含一点嘲弄的快意。他甚至有点想吐。

安灼拉慢慢地摇了摇头。他用指尖摩挲着桌子上格朗泰尔用硬币刻出的图案。

“不。只是……在重新考虑轻重缓急。”他冲格朗泰尔微笑一下。“我觉得我比以前更理解你了。”

“你上次……站在街垒上的时候。甚至都不反抗。你……看在上帝的份上，不要再那么做了，安灼拉。不要再那样对我了。”有什么东西隐藏在水面之下。它使格朗泰尔有理由要求安灼拉——为了他——不要这样做。它使安灼拉没有对这个请求不屑一顾。两个人都注意到了。两个人都没有挑明。

“我不会那样了。”安灼拉说。

“他们永远不会起来。你在为他们的自由抗争，但他们永远也不会帮你或感谢你。”如果安灼拉相信格朗泰尔，他就不知道他会做什么了。但格朗泰尔必须要试一试，必须用尽一切办法阻止安灼拉再次无意义地送死。安灼拉只是感伤地微笑起来。

“总有一天会的。”

“但今天不会。结束吧。上帝，求你了。求你结束这一切吧。”他眼中涌出了泪水。安灼拉伸出手覆在格朗泰尔的手背上。格朗泰尔低头盯着他的手。

“这正是我要做的。”他说。“就这一次了。公白飞和我谈过了——再来这一次。”

“然后呢？”

“然后就结束了。再不会有战斗，再不会有革命。我就是想保证你和我……今晚站在一起。我想让你在我身边。”

片刻的犹豫后，格朗泰尔把手翻转过来，掌心向上。安灼拉立刻握紧他的手。

“安灼拉，”格朗泰尔缓缓开口，“无论你道不道歉……无论你有没有嘲笑过我、给我泼过冷水，只要你开口，我就会和你一起战斗。可能这就是我的弱点。”他摇摇头。“我们站在一起。无论你做什么都不能让我改变主意。”

安灼拉点头。“我知道，”他说，“还有我——”

“很感激，”格朗泰尔抢在他前面。“我明白。”

“不，”安灼拉说，“这不是我要说的。”

安灼拉攥紧格朗泰尔的手。格朗泰尔抬起头。他没想到安灼拉的脸会靠得这么近。他们亲吻彼此时，那些长久以来未曾说出的话语——虽然没能尽数包含其中，但大部分，都在这一吻里道尽了。


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一次，最后一次，他们都去到了自己该去的地方。

很多人都在黎明的进攻之前睡了一觉。安灼拉却无法入睡。破晓的时候，他叫醒靠在自己身上的格朗泰尔，叫醒古费拉克，古费拉克又推醒枕在自己胸口的热安；街垒上的人就这样一个接一个，温柔地唤醒了睡梦中的同伴。

“大家准备好。”安灼拉说，“各就各位。”一听到军队行进的声音，他们就立刻从睡眼惺忪的男孩变成了战士。安灼拉对公白飞、冉阿让和沙威点点头，拿起枪，站到自己的岗位上。格朗泰尔站在他身旁，手里握着自己的枪。他黑着眼圈，但显得清醒又满足。他冲安灼拉微笑。安灼拉回了一个笑。

军队停下了。

“街垒里的人听着！”军官对着喇叭大喊。“巴黎的人们还在沉睡！”

只是暂时而已。安灼拉想。

“站低一些，”他命令道，“战斗，但是要活着！这是我们的首要任务！”大家点头。这又是个新计划，但没人表示质疑。

“准备！”警卫队的军官大吼。

“准备！”安灼拉叫道。

“开火！”

枪声大作，混乱中浓烟四起。大多数人遵守了命令，低下身子。巴阿雷不听，结果手臂上中了一枪。安灼拉命令他下街垒，他便在低处找了个地方装填子弹。古费拉克差点被一颗子弹打中，万幸子弹只是擦伤了他的头。他继续战斗，血顺着乱糟糟的头发不断往下滴。

大炮被推上街道。公白飞没等安灼拉发令。

“撤退！”他大喊。

其余的人费解地看向他，一些人又看向安灼拉，等待他的命令。“撤退！”安灼拉喊。咖啡馆门口，冉阿让正站在那里挥手让他们进入后巷；男孩们便开始往下爬，但依然满头雾水。

“我不会逃跑的！”伽弗洛什大叫。他抓了一把手枪，逆着向下撤的人们开始往上冲。街垒底下的艾潘妮毫不犹豫地上去一把拽住伽弗洛什，不管他如何踢腾反抗，夹着他穿过缪尚进入了小巷。

安灼拉还留在街垒上，向那些试图靠近的士兵射击。大家正迷茫地往下撤退，几乎没人注意他。但格朗泰尔注意到了。他没有离开半步。安灼拉在射击间隙想再拿把枪，但已经有人往他手里塞了一支。

“告诉过你，阿波罗。我会和你一起战斗的。”

“谢谢。”安灼拉说。格朗泰尔微笑起来。

然后沙威从背后抓住了他。

这侦察员是个强壮的男人，而且对付过太多比格朗泰尔力气更大的人。他把格朗泰尔的胳膊反扭到身后，不管他怎么挣扎也不放开。格朗泰尔咆哮着被拖走了，而安灼拉看都没看一眼。他端着格朗泰尔装填的枪，把身子探出街垒开了一枪，又伸手去拿另一把枪。

“人齐了。”公白飞在他身后说。

“很好。走吧。”安灼拉头也不回，又开了一枪。

“和我们一起走吧。”

“公白飞，离开这里。”

“万一你想错了呢？万一你的命运不是死在这里呢？”

安灼拉回过头，露出一个无力的微笑。

“那我们就明天再见吧。”他说。他又拿过一把枪。“带上手枪。好好照顾其他人。告诉格朗泰尔我很抱歉。”

一颗炮弹砸中街垒，安灼拉转过身去。公白飞抓上一支手枪，离开了。

冉阿让带头，领着逃离街垒的人们进入下水道，沙威和他那个正火冒三丈的俘虏跟在最后。让他们一个个进入下水道很费时间，何况伽弗洛什也不比格朗泰尔配合多少。古费拉克在帮沙威对付格朗泰尔，但艾潘妮没办法一个人把伽弗洛什塞进下水道。

“去按住那孩子！”沙威叫道。古费拉克犹豫一下，放开格朗泰尔的腿，过去帮艾潘妮了。

他们进去之后，公白飞停在入口，转身看向沙威。“我会跟上去的！”沙威说。公白飞点点头，爬了进去，留沙威和格朗泰尔待在巷子里。他们身后传来了警卫队攀上街垒的声音。

“放开我！”格朗泰尔大吼。沙威放开了。格朗泰尔趔趄几步从他身边退开，喘着粗气瞪着他。

“好了，去吧。”沙威说。“这也不是我三天里第一次违背誓言了。”

“谢谢。”格朗泰尔上气不接下气地说。沙威点点头，格朗泰尔便转身跑开了。

沙威在空荡荡的巷子站了一会儿，好像在考虑要不要也回街垒去。但他还是弯下腰爬进下水道，在身后关上了门。

他很快赶上了那群人，冉阿让正领着他们穿越这地下迷宫。队伍末尾的公白飞听到沙威溅起的水声，转过头，冲着一片黑暗皱起眉。

“格朗泰尔……?”

“如果我这辈子只学到一条人生经验，那就是责任决定命运。”沙威说。“格朗泰尔已经去了他该去的地方。”

公白飞咬咬牙，但还是点了点头。他转身跟上队伍。沙威跟在他后面，一行人穿过漫长崎岖的下水道，爬向有光亮和空气的地方。

——

士兵们已经攻破街垒，砸开了缪尚被抵住的大门。安灼拉在楼上等着。他没有枪，提前装填的枪都用完了，弹药又留在了楼下。要不是能帮其他人拖延一点时间，他是不会躲在这里的。

士兵们涌上楼梯口时，他正站在窗前。他想背对着阳光。

军官推开士兵，站到所有人前面。安灼拉扬起下巴，盯着那个人的眼睛。排枪对准了他。

“瞄准！”

“等一下！”

格朗泰尔拨开士兵走过来，就和第一次一模一样。安灼拉吞掉一下子涌上来的泪水。没等格朗泰尔靠近，他已经向他伸出了手；格朗泰尔也伸出手，握住他的。他站到安灼拉身边。他的手很温暖，脸上看不到一点绝望；安灼拉内心也没有一丝绝望。

“再来这一次。”格朗泰尔说。安灼拉点头，转身面向士兵。

“开枪吧。”

他们开枪了。


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 很多小事都发生了变化——或许一些大事也改变了。历史要应付几个新的玩家了。

1848年6月7日

还没人进门，但那间屋子已经在等待他们。缪尚换了主人，但他们也知道要在7日这天为这些人留好地方。尽管这群顾客人又多又吵闹，但他们付的小费很是慷慨。总有小孩子在屋子里乱跑、在桌子底下嬉闹，总有笑声和说话声不间断地传出来。每个座位上都有人——只有两个座位空着，窗户下并排的那两个。

巴阿雷从第七年开始就不再带孩子过来了，但这次为他的小儿子阿曼德破了例。这小人儿被他妻子弗罗琳德抱在怀里，那是个胖胖的、爱笑的女人。

“他才刚刚两个月大，但结实得就像匹马驹。”小人儿的父亲骄傲地说，脸上挂着大大的笑。“上星期小亚历山大想把他从摇篮里推下去。我都不敢让他和弗罗琳德的姐姐单独待着。她连自己都照顾不好。”弗罗琳德笑着拍他一下。

“哦，得了吧，”古费拉克笑起来，“你就是想向我们炫耀罢了。”古费拉克没有孩子；他一直没有结婚，这让有些人感到惊讶（除了他最亲近的那些人）。偶尔他们会开他的玩笑（重申，除了最亲近的那些人），说他要孑然一身，孤独终老。他则会和他们一起大笑。他现在和热安住在巴黎市中心一间体面的公寓里，生活得很幸福。热安同样也没有半点要结婚的意思。

热安在和艾潘妮喝酒，讨论夏尔·波德莱尔和他对浪漫派的意见。艾潘妮早就不再穿她的破布衣服，也不再用这个旧名字了。作为艾潘妮·公白飞夫人，她现在打扮得相当时髦，有时到了会惹来窃窃私语的地步——她会穿露出脖子的晚礼服，裙子比公白飞所有同事太太穿的都更宽松。他们有两个孩子；大女儿伊莎贝尔这会儿正在角落与马吕斯和珂赛特的两个孩子一起玩耍。公白飞对波德莱尔的意见和艾潘妮、热安两人都不一致，要不是他正和马吕斯以及弗以伊谈论政治，可能早就加入那两人的辩论了。

“我和所有人一样支持人民自己建立政府，”马吕斯在说话，“但如果他们只能像乌合之众一般决策和行动，这个主意就没有多少说服力了。我们的反对者——”

“那么就教育他们，”公白飞坚持道，说话时身体专注地向前倾。“反对者们声称人民做不出有效的决策，但又拒绝为他们提供做决策的知识和机会。”

“说真的，这些东西你们能谈上一整天。”博须埃抱怨，“到市政厅再谈，行不行？”

“同意，”米西什塔附和，“我整个周末都在听妇女联合会说这些，我听够了。”（她现在是若李夫人，但布丽奇特，他们的大女儿，长着博须埃的鼻子。）

屋内的谈话声被一串响亮的脚步声打断，有人上了楼梯。一个浅色头发的年轻人笑容灿烂地出现在楼梯口，脖子上松松地挂着条领巾。

“抱歉我来晚了。”他看上去一点都不抱歉。艾潘妮抬起头，对她弟弟不满地咂咂嘴。

“刚刚谁不想听人谈政治了？祝他好运。”珂赛特微笑起来。“等不及要演讲了吗，伽弗洛什？”

“职责所在。”伽弗洛什回答，同时一把将珂赛特的小儿子让（Jean）扛到肩膀上。（冉阿让去世之前已经看到了他们小儿子的出生，那时他的哥哥乔治已长成了一个善良早熟的孩子。去世时，冉阿让握着女儿的手，走得很安详。沙威不出几年也去世了，他走的时候头发花白，还是那么粗野，但他那种粗犷的智慧却出了名。只不过他自己并不认可这一点。）

“别告诉我这些老学究又在辩论选举权问题了。”伽弗洛什说，扛着让在屋子里飞快地晃了一圈，逗得他咯咯直笑。

“我们不是在讨论选举权该不该存在，”马吕斯说，“而是——”

“而是怎样让损失最小化。”伽弗洛什挖苦地抢着说，又把那孩子荡到地上。

“是怎样让它得到重视。”弗以伊皱着眉头纠正。“过去几年里，的确——”

米西什塔把手一扬：“这不，又开始了。”她叹了口气。

“我宁愿聊聊弗以伊的新作品。”珂赛特在自己膝头颠着艾潘妮的孩子。“你们都见过了吗？真的很棒。”

“我见了，”若李微笑起来，“确实很棒。”

“我一直在忙这幅画，”弗以伊说，“但是到现在还不是很满意。”

“别不好意思了，”艾潘妮说，“他都上了上个月的先驱报。”

“比起我们这些老政治家，他会被更多人记住，这是毫无疑问的事。”公白飞说。弗以伊低下头微笑起来。

“我还没来得及过去看。”古费拉克说。“就是那幅你一直……”

弗以伊点头。“那像是个一切回到正轨的时刻。那是……是格朗泰尔对我描述过的一个画面。”他向其他人解释道，“他们就在这个屋子里，站在窗户前面。安灼拉举着一面红旗，太阳从背后照进来，他们的手握在一起。”

“你的画和热安的诗都是对他们绝妙的纪念，他们绝对挑不出哪个更好。”古费拉克轻轻地说。热安脸红了。

“人们永远不会忘记六月起义的。”伽弗洛什坚定地说。他把头昂得高高的，好像又变回了那个胆大包天的野孩子。“这个时候的巴黎尘埃落定了。我们会再来一次革命，而他们会为我们骄傲的。”

公白飞往他的玻璃杯里倒满酒，站了起来。他的眼尾已有了皱纹，鬓角也添了几丝灰色。他在微笑。

“敬过去和未来。”他说。所有人都默默举起酒杯。夜色温暖，他们都陪伴在彼此身边。就是角落里那两把椅子，似乎也显得不再空荡了。


End file.
